Time and Fallen Leaves
by Furasawa99
Summary: [AU] [Ch 13: "Jika dia terlalu menyayangimu, harusnya kau lakukan hal yang sama"] Ino harus memikul beban sebagai single parent bagi Inojin. Sampai berapa lama Shikamaru maupun Neji mendukung perempuan tegar ini? "Untuk saat ini, biarkan dedaunan yang berguguran merangkulku bersamaan dengan waktu yang berlalu bagai air mengalir."
1. Desperation

**Disclaimer:**

All Character (minus OC) © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Main Character:**

Yamanaka Ino

Nara Shikamaru

Hyuuga Neji

 **Other Character:**

Yamanaka Inojin

Uzumaki Nagato

 **Warning:**

This is a crackpair fic. If you don't like, get out of here, please. If you like it, I hope you'll enjoy it.

.

.

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

.

.

Putus asa adalah suatu hal yang belum tentu semua orang mengetahuinya. Kau merasa benar-benar putus asa saat kau tetap tinggal tanpa melakukan apapun akibat kebungkaman waktu yang tak sama sekali menunjukkan kepadamu arah mana yang harus kau ambil. Putus asa karena ada seseorang yang mengandalkanmu namun tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan. Putus asa akibat tak mendapatkan dukungan dalam hidupmu dan membuatmu terlihat seperti manusia paling kesepian di dunia. Jadi, itulah apa yang kau rasakan di dalam. Dan dengan hebatnya kau menutupi semuanya dari mereka.

Kau tak menunjukkannya pada orang-orang bahwa petugas bank datang mengetuk pintu rumahmu untuk menyampaikan keterlambatan pembayaran sewa rumahmu. Kau tidak menunjukkan pada putramu yang setiap hari meminta dibelikan mainan olehmu namun kau mengatakan padanya 'lain kali' walau kau yakin itu tidak akan terjadi mengingat kondisi keuanganmu yang sedang dalam keadaan buruk. Tidak sama sekali. Kau bahkan tak menunjukan itu semua di depan pria yang sedang melakukan wawancara denganmu yang saat itu sedang melamar pekerjaan.

"Maafkan aku, Yamanaka- _san_. Walaupun kau memiliki semua persyaratan dan sempurna untuk pekerjaan ini, kenyataannya kau adalah seorang _single parent_ yang membuat kami sulit untuk mempekerjakanmu."

Putus asa akibat ditolak untuk keenam kalinya dalam minggu ini hanya karena orang menyebalkan yang tak ingin beresiko akibat mempekerjakan seorang _single parent_ yang harus menjaga anaknya dan bekerja sekaligus.

~ Time and Fallen Leaves ~

Ino kini berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Ya, kerumahnya. Walaupun rumah itu kecil, dia tidak mengeluh sedikit pun. Dia tetap menganggap itu adalah tempat yang nyaman untuk tinggal dan orang-orang di sekitar rumahnya adalah orang-orang yang baik. Putranya, Inojin adalah bocah umur tujuh tahun yang sama sekali tak pernah melihat ibunya menunjukan keputus-asaannya.

Ino tahu kalau pengeluaran terus mengalir dan jika dia tak mendapatkan pekerjaan, mereka harus meninggalkan _apartment_.

~ Time and Fallen Leaves ~

Ino yang baru bangun tidur pun melanjutkan hidupnya karena menyerah adalah hal yang tidak seharusnya dia lakukan manakala pukulan hidup semakin membebankannya. Dia harus bangkit demi putranya. Demi memberikan semua yang Inojin butuhkan untuk menjadi seorang pria yang mapan kelak. Inojin harus bangkit untuk menunjukkan kepada orang tuanya yang sudah berkorban di saat dia membutuhkan. Tidak peduli walau wanita bersurai pirang itu sendiri tak cukup kuat untuk melakukan semuanya.

"Ino, aku membawa Inojin" seru tetangga Ino. Seorang pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun, sepupu dari teman sekelasnya Inojin yang selalu menjemput Inojin pulang sekolah.

"Shikamaru, _arigatou_ ," ucap Ino yang tersenyum begitu melihat Inojin berlari memasuki rumah. "Hai, Yumi- _chan_! Apakah Inojin melakukan semua kegiatan di sekolah dengan baik?" tanya Ino pada gadis dengan warna rambut yang senada dengan Shikamaru.

"Ya, dia juga memperlakukanku dengan baik" jawab Nara Yumi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Syukurlah," gumam Ino sambil mengusap pelan kepala Yumi. "Tolong jaga dia untukku ya?" Gadis berambut pirang itu pun mengangguk ceria.

"Jadi, bagaimana lamaran pekerjaanmu?" tanya Shikamaru pada Ino yang kini hanya tersenyum begitu melihat Yumi berlari menyusul Inojin memasuki rumah.

"Masih sama. Lagi-lagi aku ditolak karena mereka tak berani mempekerjakan _single parent_ sepertiku" jawab Ino sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Ino, kau tau kalau aku bisa membantumu, kan?" Shikamaru meraih tangan Ino. "Kau tau bagaimana perasaanku padamu. Aku mempunyai pekerjaan yang mapan dan aku bisa menjaga Inojin seperti yang kau mau" imbuhnya sambil tersenyum pada pemilik manik biru langit di hadapannya.

"Shikamaru," sudah satu bulan sejak pengakuan Shikamaru dan walau Ino menganggapnya pria baik dan bisa diandalkan, wanita pemilik manik secerah biru langit ini tetap merasa bahwa masih banyak perempuan lain yang lebih baik untuknya, untuk Nara Shikamaru.

" _Kaa-chan_ , aku lapar," rengek Inojin yang muncul dari dalam rumah dan membuat Ino melepas genggaman tangan Shikamaru.

"Aku akan segera memasak untukmu, Inojin- _kun_ ," ucap Ino sambil berjongkok dan mengecup kening putranya. " _Well_ , Terimakasih sudah membawa Inojin pulang. _Jaa ne_ ~" ujar Ino sambil melambaikan tangan pada Shikamaru dan masuk ke rumah. Lelaki dengan rambut bak buah nanas itu hanya melambaikan tangan dengan cara yang sama. Tak ada pilihan lain untuknya selain pergi.

~ Time and Fallen Leaves ~

Pekerjaannya sebagai seorang ibu dimulai sejak usia sembilan belas tahun saat putranya lahir. Ino bekerja keras sampai akhirnya dapat menyewa rumah di lingkungan yang kini dia tinggali. Beruntung dia memiliki tetangga-tetangga baik di sekitarnya. Khususnya Haruno Sakura, yang selalu membantunya menjaga Inojin manakala harus pergi bekerja.

" _Kaa-chan_ , apakah Shikamaru- _jisan_ akan menjadi ayah baruku?" tanya Inojin yang sedang mengerjakan PR selagi Ino mencuci piring. Ino yang mendengarnya segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih memandang putranya.

"Kenapa Inojin bertanya begitu?" tanya Ino yang sempat terkejut.

"Karena aku merasa _kaa-chan_ kesepian dan Shikamaru- _jisan_ selalu tersenyum setiap melihatmu. Lagipula semua temanku di kelas membicarakan ayah mereka, dan aku..." Bocah pirang itu menunduk. Segera Ino menghampirinya dan memeluknya. Ino tau bahwa tidak memiliki ayah adalah sulit untuk Inojin dan yang lebih menyedihkan adalah anak itu sudah kehilangan ayahnya sebelum dilahirkan.

"Inojin- _kun_ , aku tak kesepian, aku memilikimu. Kau adalah laki-laki di rumah ini, itu sebabnya aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk mencari lelaki manapun, nak." Wanita bersurai senada dengan putranya itu mencium kening putranya dan menepuk pelan pucuk kepalanya. "Apakah kau ingin Shikamaru menjadi ayahmu? Apakah kau menyukainya?"

"Dia adalah paman yang baik dan selalu menjagaku. Jadi, aku tidak akan berpikir bahwa dia akan menjadi ayah baruku." Ino terkikik mendengarnya.

~ Time and Fallen Leaves ~

Keesokan harinya, Ino menitipkan Inojin untuk ke sekolah diantar Shikamaru. Dia membawa koran untuk melihat lowongan kerja di sana. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan satu yang mungkin cocok untuknya. Sebuah perusahaan yang sedang tumbuh ternyata tengah mencari asisten _manager_ dan Ino merasa memang cukup pengalaman untuk itu. Segera diraihnya ponsel untuk menghubungi nomor yang tertera pada iklan di koran tersebut.

~ Time and Fallen Leaves ~

Yamanaka Ino sampai di tempatnya ingin melamar kerja. Gedung bernama Hyuuga Logistics itu pun dimasukinya, setelah menghela napas sebentar, dia pun berjalan ke meja _receptionist_.

~ Time and Fallen Leaves ~

Ino merasa sudah cukup lama ada di ruangan ini, ruangan yang terlihat seperti ruang wawancara atau semacamnya. Dia pun melihat jam tangannya yang ternyata menunjukkan bahwa sudah tiga puluh menit dia di sini, namun belum ada siapapun yang masuk untuk ditemuinya. Ino pun berdiri dan melihat ke arah luar jendela. Pemandangan yang tidak terlalu indah namun melihat jajaran mobil di tengah kemacetan di sana membuatnya sedikit tersenyum. Pemilik surai pirang panjang ini teringat pada mobil mainan untuk ulang tahun putranya.

Kemudian, seorang pria membuka pintu. Seorang pria dengan mimik wajah tegas, senyum tipis, dan pakaian rapih memasuki ruangan. Yang paling menjadi perhatian Ino saat ini adalah rambut cokelat panjang yang tergerai. Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya dia lihat seorang eksekutif berambut panjang yang tergerai bebas seperti itu, walau begitu tetap terlihat rapih dengan ikat rambut yang mengunci pergerakan rambut lebat itu di ujungnya, ya, hanya di ujungnya. Seolah profesi apapun tak mempengaruhi gayanya, gaya lelaki itu, Hyuuga Neji. Dengan cepat Ino duduk lagi dan menyerahkan CV-nya. Lalu, Neji mendekatinya dan menatapnya. Ino merasa agak gugup mendapat tatapan dari iris lavender teduh itu.

"Jadi, Yamanaka- _san_ ," ini waktunya, batin Ino. Setelah enam kali ditolak, inilah saatnya untuk ditanya apakah dia benar-benar _single parent_. "Seorang klien ada janji denganmu pukul 8 pagi ini dan kau mengetahuinya pukul 10 malam di hari sebelumnya, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika menjadi orang yang harus menandatangani dokumen-dokumen di jam yang sama dengan jadwalnya berangkat ke luar kota?"

Ino tertegun atas pertanyaan yang baru saja didengarnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia tidak ditanya soal status pernikahannya. Pemuda beriris lavender itu memandang Ino menunggu jawaban calon pekerja di perusahaannya itu.

"Itu tidak bisa dibantu saat beberapa jadwal sudah saling melengkapi. Jadi jika sudah ada catatan pra tugas sebelumnya, aku akan pergi mengambil dokumen-dokumen itu, membawanya untuk ditandatangani dan kembali pada klien yang sudah ada janji. Tentu saja, semua kondisi harus sudah tertulis sebelumnya sehingga tidak akan ada masalah" jawab Ino.

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika kondisi itu belum dibicarakan terlebih dahulu?" tanya lelaki itu lagi.

"Jika perjanjiannya sungguh penting dan tak bisa ditunda, maka rapat harus segera diselesaikan. Klien bukanlah orang yang pergi begitu saja seperti itu. Komunikasi yang baik adalah kuncinya sebaik kita mengembangkan hubungan yang baik" jelas Ino mengakhiri wawancara. Pemuda berambut panjang itu tersenyum tipis dan sebelum dia mengatakan sesuatu, ponselnya berdering. Pemilik manik lavender itu menyerahkan ponselnya pada Ino seolah menyuruhnya untuk mengangkat telepon masuk, tentu saja itu membuat mata Ino membulat terkejut. Secepat Ino menekan layar ponsel, suara bentakan dari penelepon terdengar.

"Hyuuga! Kita perlu bicara" Ino menatap pemilik manik lavender dan mendapatinya mengisyaratkan Ino seolah tak mau bicara dengan siapapun termasuk penelepon di seberang sana, dan Ino mengerti.

"Maaf, tapi Hyuuga- _sama_ sedang sibuk. Bisakah anda memberitahuku nama anda agar saya bisa menyampaikan pesan pada beliau supaya menelepon balik anda?" Ino membuat suara permintaan maaf dengan penuh kesopanan sekaligus sambil menyiapkan sebuah agenda dan pena untuk menuliskan pesan dari si penelepon. Pria di seberang sana tidak punya pilihan lain selain meninggalkan pesan.

~ Time and Fallen Leaves ~

"Uzumaki- _sama_ ingin menelepon anda secepat mungkin karena masalah di Cabang Okayama" lapor Ino.

"Apakah kau selalu menulis pesan dengan cara seperti itu?" Neji menunjuk agenda tempat Ino menulis. "Aku kan ada di depanmu."

"Ini bukan kebiasaanku. Aku suka merekam pembicaraan orang-orang yang menelepon, jadi aku mengingatnya" Ino menjelaskan cara yang lebih nyaman.

"Tunggu di sini" ucap Neji sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan. Ino menghela napas lega. Ino merasa seperti mimpi karena ini pertama kalinya keluarganya tak menjadi pertanyaan dalam wawancara. Kemudian, pintu terbuka lagi dan orang yang sama memberi Ino titah untuk mengikutinya. Segera Ino berdiri dan mengikuti pemilik manik lavender itu menuju _lift_.

~ Time and Fallen Leaves ~

Setelah berbicara dengan _receptionist_ , Hyuuga Neji memberikan sebuah _tablet_ dan ponselnya kepada Ino. "Kita akan pergi ke Okayama. Ini semua adalah informasi para klien dan perusahaan. Dan ponsel bisnisku ini sekarang kau yang urus. Ayo!" Ino dan Neji pergi meninggalkan gedung dan masuk ke mobil yang sudah menunggu mereka.

"Kemana anda akan pergi, Hyuuga- _sama_?" tanya supir. Ino menoleh pada pemuda di sampingnya dan terkejut. Rupanya Neji menunggu Ino menjawabnya.

"Ke Stasiun Tokyo, tolong" ucap Ino dan sang supir mengangguk.

 **TBC**

 **A.N:** Arigatou karena sudah membaca ch 1 baik yang disengaja maupun terlanjur baca XD

 ** _Mind to Review?_**


	2. Be Relied

**Disclaimer:**

All Character (minus OC) © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

Ino terus memandangi pemilik manik _lavender_ itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Selama perjalanannya menuju Okayama, Ino menyibukkan diri dengan tablet yang Neji berikan. Tapi hal yang tidak lepas dari pikirannya adalah fakta bahwa Neji dipanggil 'Hyuuga- _sama_ '. Apa maksudnya itu? Jadi Ino diwawancara dan dipekerjakan langsung oleh CEO itu sendiri? Ino menoleh pada Neji sekali lagi dan kemudian dia menyadari bahwa pria itu sedang memandangnya.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku? Kau sudah memperhatikanku untuk kesekian kalinya" Ino merasa malu karena pria itu menyadarinya namun Ino tak melepas kontak mata mereka. Lagipula, kepercayaan diri untuk bertanya adalah sesuatu yang Ino pelajari sejak dini. Karena itu, dia akan mencoba bertanya.

"Ya. Apakah kau sungguh Sang CEO? Aku melamar untuk menjadi Asisten Manajer" keduanya saling diam untuk beberapa saat sampai Neji menanggapinya.

"Lalu kenapa? Apakah kau tidak suka kalau pada akhirnya kau dipekerjakan sebagai Asisten CEO?" Neji sedikit menyandarkan kepalanya menghadap ke kanan sejak mendengar pertanyaan perempuan yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Bu-bukan! Bukannya aku tidak menyukainya. Aku hanya terkejut begitu tau anda, sebagai Sang CEO, secara langsung mewawancarai saya."

" _Well_ , jika aku akan memiliki asisten, aku pun berpikir untuk melakukan wawancara tadi agar aku tau siapa yang akan aku pekerjakan. Kau memiliki kesabaran yang besar, aku bisa melihat itu setelah membuatmu menunggu di ruangan itu untuk setengah jam. Sebagaimana aku membaca CV-mu, kau terlihat sungguh berkemampuan dan mengujimu dengan pertanyaan, dan kau juga adalah seseorang yang tangkas. Aku menyadari kau sudah mengurut informasi di tablet itu dan aku suka caramu menangani orang yang ada di seberang telepon," Neji mengatakannya sambil bertopang dagu di atas meja yang membatasi tempat duduknya dengan Ino. Ino terkesan atas evaluasi cepat yang dilakukan lelaki itu kepadanya dan merasa berterimakasih karena seseorang sudah menyadari kemampuannya yang sesungguhnya.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , Hyuuga- _sama_ " Ino membungkuk hormat. "Saya senang mendengarnya."

"Aku berharap banyak darimu, Yamanaka- _san_. Sebagaimana kau tau perusahaan ini sudah dikenal secara nasional dan aku harap bisa membuatnya bertumbuh bahkan dikenal secara internasional. Jadi, ada banyak hal yang harus kita lakukan." Hyuuga itu tersenyum tipis. Ino bisa mengetahuinya bahwa Hyuuga Neji adalah lelaki ambisius dan sungguh berharap banyak darinya. Tentu saja itu membuat Ino tak akan membiarkan bos barunya ini terpuruk sebagaimana lelaki itu sudah mau mempekerjakannya tidak peduli status pernikahannya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya Hyuuga Neji dan asistennya di Okayama, mereka disambut oleh seseorang dari kantor cabang di sana dan membawa mereka ke kantor. Gedung itu lebih kecil dibanding kantor utama di Tokyo namun di dalamnya sungguh rapih dan terlihat sama saja seperti kantor utama. Lingkungannya terlihat hidup dan semua pekerja memberi salam kepada Sang CEO selagi Sang CEO bersama Ino berjalan memasuki kantor. Saat mereka memasuki ruangan, seorang pria dengan pakaian rapih dengan tatapan iris _ripple purple_ yang tegas menyambut mereka.

"Akhirnya kau datang" sambut seorang pemuda bersurai _red berry_.

"Uzumaki Nagato, aku tahu benar kau cukup berkemampuan dalam menangani masalah yang ada, tapi kenapa kau ingin aku datang?" Neji duduk di sofa yang ada di sana.

"Satu dari para klien utama kita yang terlama ingin membatalkan kontrak dengan kita," ucap Nagato. Neji melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan raut wajah tidak percaya dan khawatir yang menjadi satu.

"Apakah dia mengatakan alasannya?" tanya Neji yang sedikit memicingkan matanya tak terima.

"Dia mengatakan bahwa walaupun pelayanan kita bagus, dia menemukan pelayanan lain dengan harga lebih rendah. Tentu saja, aku menjelaskan bahwa membatalkan kontrak begitu saja akan membuatnya terkena denda dan dia mengatakan dia akan membayarnya" Neji meletakkan satu lengannya pada sandaran sofa dan berpikir sampai akhirnya seseorang membuka pintu.

Cklek

"Hyuuga- _sama_. Saya diberi informasi bahwa anda di sini jadi saya memutuskan untuk kemari. Saya tebak kalian membicarakan saya yang ingin membatalkan kontrak," jelas pria dengan model rambut bob yang baru memasuki ruangan.

"Saya menyadarinya dengan baik, Maito- _sama_. Anda tau apa artinya, kan?" Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Saya akan membayar denda jika itu artinya saya bisa menyelamatkan keuangan saya di masa depan" Hyuuga Neji tampak tidak senang mendengar pernyataan kliennya itu. Ino yang berada di sisi permasalahan melangkah mendekati Maito Guy dan membisikkan sesuatu pada telinganya. Neji menimbang-nimbang hal apa yang dikatakan perempuan bersurai pirang itu pada kliennya dan berpikir bahwa itu bukan ide yang buruk.

"Maito- _sama_. Sebaiknya kita lakukan ini dengan jalan bisnis. Mari kita adakan rapat dan lihat apakah kita bisa meraih mufakat" Neji berdiri dan mengisyaratkan pada Nagato untuk membawa mereka ke ruang rapat.

.

.

.

Di dalam ruang rapat ini, Neji hanya memasang ekspresi tak senang begitu dia mendengar bahwa Maito Guy ingin membayar murah untuk pelayanan mereka; praktis harga yang sama akan dia bayarkan pada perusahaan lain namun Neji menyampaikan bahwa pelayanan perusahaan manapun tak akan ada yang sebaik Hyuuga Logistics Ino menyadari bahwa bosnya tidak sedang memikirkan untuk merendahkan harga namun sedang memikirkan cara untuk tidak kehilangan kliennya. Ruangan ini dipenuhi keheningan sejak seisi ruangan menunggu keputusan Neji. Pada akhirnya Hyuuga muda itu mendesah dan menatap Maito Guy.

"Maaf, Maito- _sama_ , tapi-" Neji baru akan mengatakan pengakhiran kontrak sampai akhirnya seseorang menginterupsinya lebih dulu.

"Bisakah kalian menunggu di luar sebentar? Hyuuga- _sama_ butuh beberapa saat lagi untuk memikirkan usulan anda, Maito- _sama_ " ucap Ino yang sontak membuatnya menerima pandangan bingung dari ketiga pria di sana. Pemilik manik secerah biru langit itu memandang Neji mencoba mengatakan kalau mereka harus bicara. Neji yang mulai mengerti pun mengisyaratkan kedua lelaki di sana untuk meninggalkan ruangan. "Hyuuga- _sama_ , aku pikir anda harus mempertimbangkan kembali" ujar Ino yang membuat Neji menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Yamanaka- _san_ , jika aku menerima usulannya, para klienku yang lain akan datang padaku untuk meminta hal yang sama"

"Hyuuga- _sama_ , saya tau anda tak mau mengakhir kontrak dengan Maito- _sama_ , saya melihat itu dari mata anda. Tapi anda tidak harus menolak usulnya. Kenapa anda tidak memberinya pelayanan dengan harga yang beliau inginkan paling tidak untuk jangka waktu tertentu sampai perekonomian beliau kembali stabil? Hampir semua bisnis di Okayama sedang mengalami waktu yang sulit di masa-masa sekarang. Katakan padanya bahwa sebagai klien yang setia selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini, beliau akan menerima harga spesial. Jika seperti itu, para klien anda yang lain tidak akan tau itu. Saya yakin Maito- _sama_ tidak akan mengatakan apapun kepada klien lainnya karena pastinya beliau juga tidak ingin para pesaingnya mengetahui bahwa beliau sedang berada di masa sulit" jelas Ino.

Neji hanya diam mencerna apa yang didengarnya. Perempuan bersurai pirang ini bisa diandalkan, tidak peduli walau dia baru mulai kerja beberapa jam lalu, bahkan dia sudah memberi pemilik manik lavender ini nasihat yang harus dilakukan.

.

.

.

Setelah memeriksa kantor cabang di Okayama dan membuat semua urusan di sana berjalan dengan baik, Sang CEO dan asistennya itu kembali ke Tokyo. Ino melihat jam tangannya dan iris _sky blue_ nya itu membulat sempurna begitu mmenyadari Inojin akan pulang sedangkan dirinya masih belum sampai di Tokyo. Segera Ino meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi Shikamaru dan sebelum menekan nomor telepon, Ino menoleh kepada bosnya yang sedang membaca koran. Ino pun berdehem untuk mendapat perhatian dan Neji sontak mengangkat kepalanya memandang Ino.

"Bisakah saya melakukan panggilan privasi?" tanya pemilik manik sky blue yang sedikit kikuk.

"Kenapa bertanya begitu? Jika memang penting, maka lakukanlah!" jawab pria beriris lavender sambil melihat Ino yang mulai berdiri dan itu langsung dihentikannya. "Kau mau kemana? Lakukan saja di sini. Kau akan mengganggu penumpang lainnya" Ino mengangguk pelan dan tidak ada pilihan lain selain mulai menelepon namun sambil memandang ke luar jendela kereta.

"Shikamaru, bisakah kau lakukan sesuatu untukku?" tanya Ino pelan namun tetap bisa didengar oleh bosnya.

[Tentu, apapun untukmu] Ino sontak merona.

"Tolong jaga Inojin sedikit lebih lama. Aku masih jauh dari rumah dan mungkin akan tiba terlambat. Aku akan sangat berterimakasih padamu."

[Tak masalah. Kunci cadangannya kau tinggalkan di tempat biasanya kan?]

"Ya, di bawah pot" Ino mengangguk walau mustahil Shikamaru melihatnya.

[Oke. Kami akan menunggumu. Aku akan memasakkanmu makan malam layaknya suami yang baik] goda Shikamaru yang langsung membuat Ino semakin merona.

"J-jangan bilang begitu" ujar Ino yang menyadari sudah cukup lama percakapannya dengan Shikamaru. "Aku akan menutup teleponnya. _Arigatou_ " Ino mendesah lega dan mengipasi wajahnya yang memanas agar kembali dingin sekaligus mencegah bertemu pandang dengan bosnya.

Ino mengeluarkan tablet dan memeriksa agenda untuk besok dan menyadari bahwa semuanya sudah tertata rapih. Setelah mengurutkan semua hal, Ino mulai menyampaikan pada pemilik manik lavender di hadapannya hal-hal penting yang harus dilakukan. Saat Ino selesai menjelaskan, lelaki berambut cokelat panjang itu masih menatapnya. Walaupun Neji adalah sosok yang serius, tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa dia bisa penasaran pada percakapan Ino di telepon yang sempat mengundang perhatiannya.

"Siapa Inojin?" tanya Neji yang langsung membuat iris sky blue di hadapannya membulat terkejut.

Ino mulai hilang harapan. Jika dia menjawab bahwa Inojin adalah putranya, mungkin Ino tak akan dipekerjakan lagi mengingat Ino memang belum menandatangani kontrak juga kan? Ya, Neji mengatakan Ino baru akan menandatangani kontrak begitu kembali ke Tokyo. Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya, nafasnya terasa tercekat. Ide untuk mengatakan bahwa Inojin bukan siapa-siapa sempat terlintas di benaknya namun itu justru membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Dibanding tidak mengakui anaknya, lebih baik Ino mengatakan kejujuran.

"Inojin adalah putraku" aku Ino sambil menunduk.

"Bukankah kau _single_? Aku membaca itu di CV-mu" ujar Neji dengan suara kalem. Ino menatapnya dan menjawab.

"Ya, aku seorang _single parent_ ," kini Hyuuga Neji serasa tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri dan tetap diam menatap iris sky blue di hadapannya. Suasana di antara mereka benar-benar hening begitu tiada satu pun yang membuat suara sampai akhirnya Neji menghela napas.

"Apakah kau memiliki seseorang yang bisa menjaga Inojin?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Ino teringat Shikamaru dan kemudian menganggukan kepalanya. "Bagus, karena _single parent_ atau tidak, kau tetap bisa kuandalkan."

Ino merasa seperti ditinggal pergi oleh sukmanya sendiri. Dia sudah menunggu selama berhari-hari untuk mendengar kalimat itu dan akhirnya dia bisa mendengarnya. Sulit dipercaya. Seolah keputusasaannya telah melayang meninggalkan tubuhnya dan Ino langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya pada sandaran bangku kereta dan tersenyum. Rasanya ingin sekali menghambur memeluk bosnya karena kebaikannya. Namun dia tepis jauh pikiran itu dan hanya tersenyum pada pemilik manik lavender itu dan mengatakan...

" _Arigatou_ "

Seorang Hyuuga yang sempat tertegun melihat senyum manis terpatri di bibir ranum seorang Yamanaka Ino, hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Menutupi semu merah pipinya yang terasa panas begitu melihat senyum penuh rasa syukur itu. Ya, Neji tidak tau saja diskriminasi yang Ino hadapi selama berselancar sebagai _single parent_. Dan ya, ketidakpedulian Neji terhadap status pernikahan asisten barunya inilah yang membuat Ino merasakan senang yang teramat sangat.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Arigatou Ryuui Momochi, zielavienaz96, balay67, & de-chan yang RnR chapter lalu. Arigatou kalian yang FnF juga. Balasan review ada di PM kecuali yang anonim seperti de-chan ya ^-^)/

 **Balasan Review.**

De-chan: Holla, arigatou sudah RnR ch 1 Langka dimananya? Di sinetron kan yang beginian banyak(?) :3 Btw ini Fura sudah lanjut. Semoga suka~


	3. Official

**Disclaimer:**

All Character (minus OC) © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

Neji dan Ino kembali ke Tokyo dan -lebih tepatnya- kantor pusat untuk segera membawa Ino secara resmi menjadi asisten Hyuuga Neji dan untuk mendekatkan diri dengan seluruh _department_ yang ada di dalam perusahaan tersebut sekaligus bertemu dengan semua manajer dari setiap _department_. Ino juga secara resmi memiliki meja dengan komputer sendiri dan apa yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah itu semua berada di dalam ruang kantor Sang CEO. Neji mengatakan bahwa dia butuh asistennya berada di dekatnya manakala ada yang diperlukannya. Dan Ino tak punya waktu untuk menolak itu semua karena dirinya memang sangat berniat untuk mengambil pekerjaan barunya dengan serius mengingat ini adalah kesempatan yang memang sangat tidak bisa ditolaknya.

.

.

.

Pukul 06.00, Ino keluar dari kantor begitu Neji meliburkannya hari itu walaupun Neji sendiri harus tetap melakukan pekerjaannya. Ino membungkuk pamit sebelum pergi untuk pulang. Begitu meninggalkan bus yang membawanya pulang, Ino tersenyum lebar dan praktis berlari ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Shikamaru! Aku berhasil!" seru Ino spontan memeluk pemuda berambut hitam begitu melihatnya saat memasuki _apartment_. Shikamaru yang sempat terdorong mundur kini mengerjapkan matanya bingung pada acara pelukan dadakan ini.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shikamaru. Pemuda ini memang belum sempat melihat mimik bahagia dari wanita berambut pirang ini. Ini semua karena pelukan dadakan yang membuatnya tak sempat melihat kebahagiaan yang kini tersirat di wajah ibu satu anak ini. Kemudian Ino melepas pelukannya dan berkata,

"Aku mendapat pekerjaan," iris dari Nara muda itu membulat dan segera dia peluk Ino, kali ini membuat wajah Ino bersemu merah.

" _Omedetou_ ," bisik Shikamaru pada telinga Ino di sela-sela berpelukan. Ino menutup matanya dan tetap dalam posisi seperti itu sampai akhirnya melepas pelukan mereka.

"Dimana Inojin?" tanya Ino sambil melempar pandangan pada sekitar.

"Inojin sedang membeli es krim bersama Yumi dan Sakura," Shikamaru mengisyaratkan Ino untuk duduk. "Dan dimana kau mendapatkan pekerjaan?"

"Di Hyuuga Logistics sebagai asisten CEO," jawabnya antusias.

"Aku tau kau akan mendapat pekerjaan bagus. Kau pantas menerimanya."

"Ya, aku pikir akan banyak waktu yang harus aku habiskan untuk bekerja. Jadi aku berpikir untuk mengandalkanmu. Aku tau ini akan menyusahkanmu, tentu saja," Ino menjeda kalimatnya untuk menghela napas memusnahkan kegugupan. Jujur Ino memang merasa tidak enak karena akan lebih menyusahkan kali ini.

"Aku selalu ingin kau mengandalkanku. Bukan karena kau memang butuh seseorang di sisimu namun juga karena aku mencintaimu," aku Shikamaru. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi wanita berambut pirang yang kini menunduk. Yamanaka Ino tidak pernah mengharapkan Shikamaru mencintainya. Ino tidak yakin apakah pengakuan ini membuatnya senang atau tidak, tapi Ino tau bahwa Shikamaru memang lelaki yang spesial.

"Shikamaru, aku-" tiba-tiba pintu _apartment_ terbuka dan menginterupsi kalimat Ino.

" _Kaasan_!" teriak Inojin yang segera memeluknya. Ino balas memeluk dan mengecup kening bocah pirang itu.

Shikamaru tersenyum pada adegan di hadapannya kini. Dia tidak keberatan melihat Ino dan putranya menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Shikamaru benar-benar mencintainya. Shikamaru mencintai sisi kegigihan seorang Yamanaka Ino, begitu juga sisi manisnya, sisi lemahnya, sisi kuatnya, dan bahkan sisi keibuannya. Semua yang Ino tunjukkan dan tidak Ino tunjukkan, Shikamaru mencintai semua itu. Shikamaru tidak peduli walau wanita berambut pirang ini sudah memiliki anak dari pernikahan sebelumnya dengan Sai. Karena Shikamaru sudah mencintai Ino, jauh sebelum Sai berhasil mendapatkan Ino, dan bahkan sampai sekarang setelah Sai meninggalkan Ino dan dunia ini. Shikamaru bahkan ingin lebih dari sekedar menganggap Inojin sebagai putranya. Shikamaru bahkan ingin menempatkan nama Nara pada nama Inojin jika akhirnya mereka menjadi sebuah keluarga.

Sesuai janji, Shikamaru memasak makan malam dan mereka bertiga makan bersama, mengobrol dan bercanda seolah mereka benar-benar sebuah keluarga. Shikamaru membantu Inojin mengerjakan PRnya selagi Ino mencuci piring. Apa yang dilihat Ino dari yang dilakukan dua orang itu membuatnya merasa bahwa Inojin menginginkan seorang ayah.

.

.

.

"Shikamaru," Ino memanggil Shikamaru saat mereka ada di luar _apartment_. Shikamaru baru akan pulang setelah Inojin beranjak tidur. "Terimakasih untuk semua yang kau lakukan hari ini, jujur, aku merasa sangat jahat karena terlalu banyak mengandalkanmu. Padahal kau juga punya kesibukan, kan?" ucap Ino seraya menunduk. Shikamaru tersenyum dan meraih tangan Ino.

Pandangan Shikamaru terhadap gadis bersurai pirang di hadapannya masih seperti saat pertama bertemu. Sepanjang tahun yang berada di depannya selalu perempuan gigih dengan kekuatan yang akan membuatnya jatuh cinta pada perempuan itu. Tak pernah Shikamaru temui sebelumnya perempuan dengan aura pekerja keras yang begitu peduli pada putranya dibanding dirinya sendiri. Itulah sosok Yamanaka Ino di mata Shikamaru.

"Ino, maukah kau jalan-jalan denganku Minggu ini?" Ino terlihat terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya Shikamaru mengajaknya pergi.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Inojin? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian," tanya Ino ragu. Ya, memang selalu puteranya lah yang menjadi hal pertama yang dipikirkannya.

"Aku bisa bilang kepada Sakura untuk menjaganya. Anggap saja ini untuk merayakan diterimanya kau di tempatmu melamar kerja," Shikamaru tersenyum manis membuat Ino memalingkan wajahnya gugup mengingat tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Ino menyukai senyuman itu. Ino kembali memikirkan Inojin yang pernah mengatakan kalau sangat menginginkan seorang ayah. Jujur saja, Ino tidak berpikir ada pria yang lebih baik dibanding Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, aku mau." jawab Ino yang tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku tunggu Minggu nanti." ucap Shikamaru sebelum beranjak pulang. Untuk beberapa waktu lama Ino gugup sejak memberikan jawaban itu, bahkan walau dia tak yakin jika dirinya mencintai Shikamaru, Ino tetap senang.

.

.

.

Sebelum pergi, Ino menyuruh Inojin untuk menunggu Shikamaru mengantarnya ke sekolah karena Ino juga akan berangkat lebih awal. Ino mencium kening Inojin sebelum pergi meninggalkan _apartment_ untuk berangkat ke gedung tempatnya bekerja, gedung pusat Hyuuga Logistics.

.

.

.

Begitu dia sampai, dua puluh menit sebelum pukul tujuh pagi dan hampir belum ada siapa pun di sana, yang ada hanya beberapa petugas keamanan dan sejumlah karyawan yang sepertinya memang menghabiskan malamnya di gedung pusat.

Yamanaka Ino sampai di ruang kantornya, iris _skyblue_ nya membulat terkejut atas apa yang dilihatnya. Di salah satu bangku di sana, seseorang sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Ino tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Sang CEO ada di sana semalaman sampai-sampai terlelap di sana. Ino menatapnya dan mendapati Neji sedang tidur dengan pulas. Iris _sky blue_ wanita itu diarahkan untuk memandang sekeliling ruangan dan didapatinya berlembar-lembar dokumen di atas lantai. Ino pun menghela napas sejenak.

Dari dalam tasnya, di ambilnya jaket ungu tebal dan disematkannya di atas tubuh Hyuuga muda yang tertidur di sana. Jaket itu adalah pemberian Shikamaru saat ulang tahun terakhir kali. Aroma parfum Shikamaru yang tercium kuat dari jaket itu; Tidak peduli berapa kali Ino mencucinya, aromanya tetap tak hilang. Kemudian Ino beranjak merapihkan kertas-kertas yang bertebaran di atas lantai dan menaruhnya kembali dalam urutan yang diketahuinya. Ada banyak jenis dokumen di sana meliputi kontrak dan laporan. Ino memeriksa kembali kesalahan yang ada pada dokumen dan ditandainya dengan pena agar bosnya bisa melihatnya nanti. Setelah selesai, Ino menyiapkan segelas air dan tidak lupa dia siapkan kopi di mesin kopi _pantry_.

Setelah selesai, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.30. Asisten CEO itu kini menyibukkan diri dengan info dari _tablet_. Ino menulis semua jadwal untuk hari ini sebelum memeriksa daftar klien perusahaan. Itu bukan daftar yang panjang, namun bukan juga daftar yang pendek.

"Hn," sebuah suara membuat Ino menoleh ke sumber suara. Hyuuga Neji sudah bangun.

" _Ohayou_ , Hyuuga- _sama_ ," ucap Ino sambil berdiri menawarkan segelas air.

"Kau di sini?" tanya Neji dengan suara parau. Dia menatap kosong pada segelas air dan setelah beberapa saat segera meminumnya. Pemilik manik _lavender_ itu merasa ada yang melonggar dari pundaknya dan jatuh setelah Neji sempat terbatuk. "Apa ini?"

"Ah, itu jaket saya, maaf, saya tak punya apa pun yang layak untuk membuat anda tidak kedinginan," ucap Ino setelah mengambil jaketnya yang terjatuh. "Apakah anda ingin secangkir kopi?" Neji mengangguk. "Ngomong-ngomong, anda bisa mencuci muka, Hyuuga- _sama_. Rambut anda agak berantakan," ujar Ino yang kemudian pergi untuk mengambil kopi di _pantry_.

Dengan cepat Neji melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan bercermin. Oh benar saja, rambutnya terlihat seperti ilalang musim kemarau. Hyuuga Neji dikenal sebagai sosok perfeksionis yang menjadi idaman tiap perempuan, maka jika dia dapati penampilan buruk dari dirinya, itu sudah seperti cerita horror untuknya.

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi," ucapnya saat meninggalkan kantor dan menyeruput kopinya. "Pastikan semua orang sudah di ruang rapat pukul 10.00."

"Hyuuga- _sama_ , anda harus bertemu Deidara- _sama_ pada waktu itu," sergah Ino cepat. Ada pertemuan penting untuknya sebagaimana itu adalah pertemuan untuk pembukaan cabang baru di Hokkaido.

"Aku menyerahkannya padamu. Ada banyak hal penting yang harus aku diskusikan dengan para karyawan," ucap pria beriris _lavender_ sebelum menghabiskan kopinya. Ino tertegun tak percaya; ini adalah hari pertamanya dan sudah mendapat mandat untuk mengikuti pertemuan menggantikan bosnya? Ino percaya diri pada kemampuannya tapi tak terbayang olehnya jika kemampuannya akan digunakan dalam pertemuan sepenting itu.

" _Hai_ , Hyuuga- _sama_." Ino tak punya waktu untuk menolak.

.

.

.

Ino sampai di sebuah restoran dan diarahkan seseorang menuju ruangan khusus dimana dia akan menunggu Deidara tiba. Sebuah tawa membuatnya sontak memandang ke arah pintu dan saat pintu terbuka, perempuan beriris _sky blue_ itu segera berdiri.

Seorang pria berperawakan tinggi langsing dengan surai pirang terkuncir rapih berjalan memasuki ruangan dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Ino merasa sedikit nyaman hanya dengan melihat pria itu sampai pria itu berhenti untuk menatapnya, kemudian dialihkannya pandangan dari iris _cornflower blue_ itu untuk melihat nomor pintu dan menatap Ino lagi.

"Apakah aku di ruangan yang benar?" tanya pemuda beriris cornflower blue ragu. Dia berharap untuk bertemu Neji, namun malah seorang perempuan yang menyambutnya.

"Anda ada di ruangan yang benar, Deidara-sama. Nama saya Yamanaka Ino dan saya datang menggantikan Hyuuga-sama." Ino membungkuk hormat.

"Jadi begitu. Baiklah, silahkan duduk dan lupakan formalitas, kau bisa memanggilku Deidara, ah tapi kau terlihat lebih muda, memanggilku niisan sepertinya bukan hal buruk." Deidara terkekeh pelan. Ino tersenyum melihat kepribadian santai pemilik manik cornflower blue di hadapannya.

Deidara memesan makanan dan mengatakan bahwa dia belum sempat sarapan dan menawarkan Ino untuk memesan juga namun Ino menolaknya dengan sopan. Pada akhirnya perempuan dengan model rambut persis Deidara itu hanya memesan minuman dan memandang Deidara selama menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukannya. Deidara mengatakan bahwa dia benci membicarakan tentang bisnis saat sedang makan jadi Ino menunggu Deidara selesai untuk memulai rapat mereka. Deidara adalah orang menarik di mata Ino. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu selalu tersenyum dan membuat lawakan bahkan tentang dirinya sendiri, dia adalah sosok yang tidak akan membuatmu bosan. Kemudian, Deidara mengakhiri sarapannya, mereka pun mulai membicarakan tentang apa yang sudah menjadi tujuan pertemuan mereka.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Kalian bisa anggap Sakura sebagai tetangga dekat Shikamaru & Ino juga ya. Dan Fura mesem sendiri memunculkan Deidara disini XD

Yasudah, berikut balasan reviewnya.

Anna: Kamu review chapter 1 ya? Yodah semoga yg chapter 2 sudah baca. Pairing utamanya Fura belum bisa bilang #sokmisteri Tapi melihatmu memilih, sepertinya Fura setuju juga XD Ho'oh memang ini crackpair berantakan nan sok langka, jadi dimaklumi ya. Arigatou sudah RnR ^-^)/

De chan: Tenang, walau anonim asal mampirnya sering itu bagus juga kok #menangbanyak Fura juga tak mengerti itu yang di kantor ngomongin apa(?) Douitta~ Arigatou sudah RnR ^-^)/

Dan hazelBlonde, Lmlsn, Ryuui Momochi, IchiOchaMocha, hana109710 Yamanaka, & Erica719, arigatou sudah RnR chapter lalu. Balasan review yg log in ada di PM. Terimakasih juga para siders -kalau ada- & kalian yg FnF fict ini #deepbow


	4. Apology

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

"Kau mengesankanku, Ino- _san_. Kupikir jika aku nanti bertemu Neji, kami tak akan bisa melakukan apapun. Dan kenyataannya, kami malah sudah melakukannya karenamu." Deidara tertawa puas.

"Tidak, saya yang berterimakasih pada anda karena turut membantu membuat semuanya terproses dengan lancar." ujar Ino.

"Kau begitu rendah hati. Baiklah, yang perlu kita pikirkan selanjutnya adalah klien kita." ucap Deidara kembali dalam mode serius.

"Saya sudah mempunyai daftar sejumlah nama yang mungkin akan menggunakan jasa kita." Ino menyerahkan daftar yang sudah disediakan Neji. Deidara membacanya dengan seksama dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ada beberapa yang tidak bisa kita dapatkan. Mereka sudah mengklaim diri sebagai klien perusahaan lain. Proyek ini sudah berdiri sejak sebulan, kita sudah kehilangan banyak waktu." ujar Deidara sambil meletakkan _tablet_ isi daftar klien di atas meja. Deidara menyeka peluh di keningnya pertanda lelah. Jelas saja, dia sudah terbang dari Hokkaido tadi pagi dan diarahkan menuju restoran ini. Ino yang menyadarinya segera mengambil sebotol vitamin dan memberikannya pada Deidara, Deidara berterimakasih dan dengan cepat meneguknya.

"Deidara- _san_ , lebih baik kita akhiri rapat sampai di sini. Anda terlihat lelah." ujar Ino khawatir. Dan didapatinya Deidara tertawa.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk para klien itu?"

"Kirimkan saya daftar terbaru sehingga saya bisa menyampaikannya pada Hyuuga- _sama_." usul Ino namun Deidara menggeleng.

"Ck, Hyuuga itu mau proyek ini meluncur secepat mungkin. Dia mengatakan bahwa proyek ini harus meluncur akhir pekan nanti, dan dia bilang akan datang untuk pertemuan khusus denganku dan para klien di Hokkaido. Tapi kenyataannya dia tak datang, justru kau yang datang denganku." Iris _sky blue_ itu membulat terkejut. Bagaimana bisa Ino ke Hokkaido seperti itu? Dan lagi, Hyuuga Neji mengatakan bahwa Ino akan datang untuk rapat dengan Deidara kan? Lalu kenapa pernyataan Deidara mengatakan bahwa rapat yang akan digelar adalah rapat khusus bersama klien di Hokkaido? Ino harus menjaga Inojin dan dia juga sudah berjanji untuk pergi dengan Shikamaru. Ino sedikit mempertimbangkan sebelum menjawab.

"Saya akan bicarakan itu dengan Hyuuga- _sama_. Lagipula, beliau adalah orang yang membuat keputusan terakhir." Deidara mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, nanti akan kukirimkan daftar dan balas aku secepat kau memutuskannya dengan Hyuuga Neji." Deidara berdiri dan merekahkan senyum. Ino turut berdiri dan membungkuk hormat. Mereka berpisah menuju arah yang berbeda.

.

.

.

Ino ingin tahu apa yang sudah terjadi selama dia pergi. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 13.00, waktu makan siang sudah berakhir dan dia belum makan apapun mengingat dirinya harus cepat-cepat kembali. Ino memasuki ruang kantornya -dengan Hyuuga Neji- dan menyadari bahwa Neji ada di sana tengah berdiri memandang pemandangan luar gedung dari jendela. Ino berdehem dan perlahan Neji menoleh ke arahnya. Pandangan iris _lavender_ tegas pun dilihat Ino dari sosok bos di hadapannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya pemilik manik _lavender_ dengan suara yang membuat Ino sadar bahwa sosok itu sedang lelah.

"Saya akan membuat laporan untuk itu." jawab Ino.

"Jangan repot-repot! Katakan saja padaku. Aku terlalu lelah untuk membaca lembaran laporan." ucap Neji dengan nada rendah. Ino mengangguk dan dengan cepat membuka dokumen pada _tablet_ yang sudah dibuatnya saat rapat.

Wanita bersurai pirang itu menjelaskan semuanya serinci mungkin, berharap Neji tak kehilangan poin sekecil apapun dari laporan yang dijabarkannya. Ino menjelaskan semua posisi yang dimiliki cabang baru Hokkaido, begitu juga transportasi yang efektif digunakan calon pekerja di sana. Ino bahkan menunjukkan banyak peraturan yang harus perusahaan ikuti berdasarkan kontrak dengan para calon klien. Ino juga mengingatkan bahwa Neji harus memeriksa daftar klien terbaru yang akan Deidara kirim sebagaimana apa yang diamanatkan pemuda beriris _cornflower blue_ itu.

Selama mendengarkan wanita beriris _sky blue_ , Neji memperhatikannya dengan seksama seolah tenggelam dalam pandangan iris _sky blue_ itu. Tidak diragukan manakala Neji terkejut dan terkesan dalam waktu yang sama. Ino membantu Neji menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan bahkan dalam rapat itu. Pikiran untuk mengandalkan wanita cerdas itu dalam gagasan yang luar biasa sempat terlintas dalam benaknya. Tanpa disadarinya bibirnya merekahkan senyuman tipis penuh kesan seolah melembutkan ekspresi kerasnya yang sebelumnya.

"Hn, setidaknya seseorang sudah melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik." Neji duduk di bangkunya.

"Eh?" Ino melongo bingung atas pernyataan barusan.

"Selama rapat, aku memaki semua peserta akibat keterlambatan mereka dan memberiku laporan-laporan sampah yang akhirnya aku buang ke atas lantai. Dan kelihatannya kau baru saja menebus kesalahan mereka. Aku melihatnya dari kesungguhanmu." Neji menyeringai dan menatapnya. "Setidaknya kau bisa mengangkat kembali _mood_ ku sedikit," pria bersurai cokelat tergerai menjeda kalimatnya untuk menenangkan diri. Kalian ingat kalau itu semua membuatnya marah kan? "Untuk perjalanan ke Hokkaido, kau akan datang denganku."

Ino berdiri mematung. Dia akan menghabiskan akhir pekan jauh dari Inojin? Oh, pemilik iris _sky blue_ itu khawatir putranya tak akan baik-baik saja selama dia pergi. Ino berpikir untuk menolak ajakan Hyuuga muda itu namun berhubung ini hari pertamanya, bagaimana bisa dia lakukan itu?

Wajah putra kecilnya kini mengisi pikirannya namun di dalam tempat kecil di sana juga ada sebuah janji yang dibuatnya dengan Shikamaru, walaupun sekedar janji untuk jalan-jalan, dia tidak pernah mau mengingkari janji. Otaknya bekerja ekstra untuk menemukan solusi. Pertama, Inojin bisa dijaga Shikamaru, Ino cukup percaya pada Shikamaru untuk menjaga putranya. Di sisi lain, dia tak yakin untuk menyusahkan pemuda berambut bak nanas itu.

"Bagaimana?" Neji menatap Ino heran. Sejak tadi Ino tak menggubris ajakannya.

"Hyuuga- _sama_ , saya..." Ino menjeda kalimatnya ragu. Pria beriris _lavender_ di hadapannya sudah sangat baik memberinya kesempatan untuk mendapat pekerjaan. Dan Ino tak mau mengecewakannya. Dalam hati, Ino menjerit penuh penyesalan dan permintaan maaf pada Shikamaru. "Kapan kita akan berangkat dan pulang?" tanya Ino setelah menghela napas.

"Kita akan berangkat besok malam dan pulang Minggu malam." jawab Neji penuh keyakinan. Kelihatannya dia memang sudah merencanakan perjalanan ini jauh-jauh hari.

" _Hai'_ , Hyuuga- _sama_." sahut Ino seraya membungkuk dan kembali ke mejanya menyibukkan diri sambil menunggu data terbaru kiriman Deidara.

.

.

.

Setelah data kiriman tersebut diterimanya, Ino menunjukkannya pada Neji. Neji membacanya dan mengangguk. Mereka pun membicarakan perjalanan ke Hokkaido, baik mengenai apa yang akan mereka lakukan maupun siapa yang akan mereka temui. Setelah semuanya beres, baik Neji maupun Ino baru meninggalkan kantor pukul 19.00. Dengan cepat Ino pulang, tidak biasanya dia pulang tanpa mengabarkan Shikamaru dan Inojin. Ino merasa jahat karena meninggalkan putranya sendirian, walau tidak benar-benar sendiri tetap saja dia khawatir.

" _Tadaima_." seru Ino begitu membuka pintu _apartment_ dan didapatinya Inojin sedang menonton TV.

" _Kaa-san_! _Okaeri nasai_!" Inojin berlari dan menghambur memeluknya erat.

"Maaf baru pulang, sayang." Ino membalas pelukan bocah pirang itu dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya. "Apakah kau kesepian?" Ino mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru dan tak ada siapapun selain putranya.

"Shikamaru- _jisan_ sedang membeli sesuatu untuk dimasak. Kami sudah makan semua yang ada di dapur." jawabnya sambil kembali duduk di sofa.

"Sudah berapa lama dia pergi? Apakah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi selama kau sendirian?" tanya Ino khawatir.

" _Daijoubu_ , _kaa-san_. Aku sudah cukup besar untuk menjaga diri." ujar Inojin dengan penuh kepercayaan diri yang membuat Ino terkikik geli. Tak lama, pintu terbuka dan memunculkan sosok pemuda Nara yang membawa belanjaan.

"Oh, Ino sudah pulang. Bagaimana hari pertamamu? Aku yakin kau sangat sibuk sampai pulang terlambat." Shikamaru memasuki _apartment_ layaknya rumah sendiri. "Aku akan membuatkanmu makan malam. Kau bisa ganti baju dulu."

Ino tersenyum tipis sebelum melesat untuk berganti busana. Beberapa menit kemudian, aroma masakan yang menyeruak di seisi _apartment_ nya menyambutnya begitu keluar kamar. Ino duduk di ruang tamu dimana dia bisa melihat ke arah Shikamaru yang sedang memasak.

Saat Shikamaru menoleh ke arahnya, Ino membuang pandangan ke arah lain dan pemuda berambut itu hanya menyeringai sambil geleng kepala. Beberapa saat kemudian, Shikamaru menyajikan masakannya dan Ino langsung melahapnya usai berterimakasih. Saat suapan pertama memasuki mulutnya, iris _sky blue_ itu membulat dan menatap Shikamaru penuh kesan. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum dan tetap memperhatikannya yang sedang makan. Sesekali Ino menyuapkannya untuk Inojin.

.

.

.

Waktu tidur untuk Inojin telah tiba dan saat Ino keluar kamar usai menidurkan putranya, didapatinya Shikamaru yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu. Keheningan di ruangan ini begitu tegang dan ketidaknyamanan ini menyadarkan Ino. Wanita beriris _sky blue_ itu mengatakan pada Shikamaru untuk menunggunya karena ada sesuatu yang akan mereka bicarakan. Walau sekarang adalah waktunya, Ino justru merasa semakin tidak enak. Ino duduk di samping pemuda bersurai gelap itu dan tanpa menatapnya, dia bicara.

"Shikamaru, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu." ucap Ino pelan. Dia tak ingin merepotkan Nara muda itu namun tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa dipercayakannya untuk tugas ini. Tetangganya, Sakura, tidak ada di rumah selama akhir pekan dan tentu Ino tak bisa meminta tolong padanya.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi seserius ini? Kau tahu kalau kau bisa mengandalkanku kan?" senyum tipis terpatri di bibir Shikamaru. Mencoba membuat Ino tidak tertekan.

"Akhir pekan ini aku harus ke Hokkaido untuk urusan kantor. Ada proyek penting dan Sang CEO ingin aku ada di sana. Jadi, selama itu, aku ingin minta tolong padamu untuk menjaga Inojin untukku. _Please_." Ino menatapnya dalam sembari berdoa agar ini tak terlalu memberatkannya. Shikamaru tertawa pelan dan menatapnya.

"Tentu saja aku akan menjaga Inojin. Aku selalu ingin menganggapnya sebagai putraku sendiri, jadi kau tahu merupakan keputusan yang tepat karena menitipkannya padaku." ujarnya setengah serius, setengah menggoda. Praktis semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi wanita bersurai pirang itu.

" _Arigatou_." ujar Ino lega. Dan Shikamaru mulai teringat sesuatu.

"Kapan kau pergi?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya ingin ditanyakan.

"Besok malam dan kami akan kembali Minggu malam." jelas Ino seolah paham apa yang akan ditanyakan Nara Shikamaru.

"Oh, Minggu malam, itu artinya..." Pandangan iris _onyx_ tipisnya meredup. Namun tak dibiarkannya kesedihan itu disadari ibu satu anak di sampingnya. Namun, Ino serasa tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan dan mungkin dirasakan Nara muda itu.

" _Gomen_ , Shikamaru. Kita bisa pergi setelah aku pulang." Ino mencoba meyakinkan tanpa berusaha mengingkari janjinya. Namun Shikamaru menggeleng.

"Jangan pikirkan itu. Saat kau pulang, kau akan sangat lelah. Aku tidak mau kau terlalu banyak bergerak untukku." Shikamaru menunjukkan senyum penuh keyakinan. "Kita bisa pergi lain waktu, kapan pun kau mau, pastinya."

"Aku mau!" sergah Ino cepat dan itu membuat Shikamaru tampak terkejut. "Aku, maksudku, aku..." Ino tak yakin untuk mengatakannya. Sontak sosok itu memeluknya.

"Dengan Inojin, kami akan mengantarmu besok." bisik Shkamaru di telinga Ino membuatnya agak bergidik geli. "Aku pamit." Setelah melepas pelukannya, Shikamaru pergi meninggalkan Ino yang pikirannya masih berserakan. Ino mendesah lega dan menenangkan degup jantungnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuatnya beranjak menyiapkan keperluannya untuk ke Hokkaido.

 **TBC**

Balasan reviewnya disini ya~

Ryuui Momochi: Ini sudah lanjut. Kamu review hebohan dikit bisa gak? :v *asah kunai*

Erica719: Mungkin nanti. Harem itu apa? XD

Hana109710 Yamanaka: Kalian bisa anggap Yumi sebagai anak tetangga yang tak diketahui siapa orang tuanya ya. Ibaratnya seperti Konohamaru gitu. Kalian tak tahu ayah Konohamaru kan? :3 Setuju! Fura juga bakal bingung kalau jadi Ino. Tapi tak terlalu bingung juga sih. Kan pilihan Fura selalu Neji(?)

Anna: Oh sudah baca. Oke ini Fura sudah lanjut. Lain kali reviewnya jangan kalah panjang dari ficnya ya(?)

BaBlue8: Ini sudah lanjut. Trimakasih sudah fav. Lain kali reviewnya jangan kalah panjang dari ficnya ya(?) [Copas kalimat buat Anna :v]

De-chan: Ho'oh, Fura pun tak mengerti kenapa Shikamaru jadi Ooc begitu. [Padahal semuanya memang ooc :'3] Iya Sai sudah meninggal. Yang spesialnya nanti, alurnya memang ngaret U,U


	5. Trip to Hokkaido

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

Esok harinya, hari Jumat, Ino pulang dari kantornya tengah hari dan pulang ke rumahnya untuk mengurus segala keperluannya untuk perjalanan bisnis ke Hokkaido. Bosnya berencana untuk _take off_ pukul 18.00 dan Ino harus sudah sampai lebih awal untuk mengurus tiket pesawatnya dan pakaian yang harus dibawanya. Ino pun meninggalkan apartment. Shikamaru mengatakan bahwa dia ingin mengantarnya ke pesawat dengan Inojin, jadi Ino berpikir begitu putranya pulang sekolah, mereka akan langsung menuju bandara.

.

.

.

Ino kembali ke kantornya dan sesuai perintah Neji, dia berangkat menuju bandara. Supir yang sama yang mengantar Neji dan Ino menuju Stasiun Tokyo adalah supir yang sama yang mengantarnya menuju bandara. Kemacetan jalan sempat terjadi namun wanita berambut pirang ini tak terburu-buru juga mengingat dia masih punya banyak waktu untuk mengurus semuanya. Sesampainya di bandara, Ino berterimakasih pada sang supir dan bergegas memasuki bandara. Dia membeli tiket dan menunggu kedatangan Deidara dan Neji. Mengingat dirinya belum makan, Ino pergi membeli sesuatu untuk dimakan dan kemudian duduk membaca laporan pada _tablet_ nya.

Sekitar pukul 17.00, wanita beriris _sky blue_ itu sudah bosan menunggu dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku untuk dibaca, namun setelah membaca dua halaman, sepasang telapak tangan menutup matanya dari belakang dan Ino tersenyum menebak tangan siapa. Dia mencoba menjangkau putranya dengan tangannya namun justru menggenggam tangan orang lain yang lebih besar darinya. Ino mencoba menarik tangannya namun orang itu menggerak-gerakkan jemarinya dan itu membuat Ino geli. Semburat merah mewarnai pipi putih Ino dan bersamaan itu juga jantungnya berdegup kencang begitu mengenali sosok tangan itu.

"Aku tahu ini kau," ucap Ino yang tertawa.

"Itu tidak lucu, _kaa-san_!" Inojin berhambur memeluk Ino. Ino menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati Shikamaru sedang tersenyum ramah.

"Kapan akan berangkat?" tanya Shikamaru duduk di sebelah Ino.

"Pukul 6 sore. Masih satu jam," jawab Ino. "Inojin _-kun_ , kau harus mendengarkan Shikamaru dan lakukan apa pun yang dia perintahkan padamu," imbuh Ino yang mencubit hidung Inojin.

"Aku tahu. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku sudah cukup besar untuk mengurus diriku sendiri," sahut Inojin yang seketika membuat Shikamaru tergelak.

"Hn, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana kau bertahan jika aku tidak memasak," goda Shikamaru yang membuat Inojin manyun.

"Oke, _ji-san_ , berhubung makananmu enak, aku akan membiarkanmu memasak," balas Inojin sambil melipat tangan di dada.

Dengan gestur yang dibuat bocah itu, Ino dan Shikamaru spontan tertawa. Tiga puluh menit yang tersisa dihabiskan Ino untuk menjelaskan pada Shikamaru apa yang perlu dan tak perlu dilakukan selama menjaga Inojin. Iris _onyx_ Shikamaru terus tak lepas dari mata biru Ino selama mendengarkan. Tatapan intensnya sesekali membuat Ino gugup dan mengalihkan pandangan untuk menghindari kontak mata. Beberapa menit kemudian, Ino merasa ada yang memanggilnya dan celingukan menemukan sosok yang memanggilnya. Kemudian, dua lelaki menghampirinya yang mana membuat Ino segera berdiri.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, hm," ucap Deidara sambil tersenyum ramah pada Ino.

" _Daijoubu_ , Deidara _-san_." Ino balik tersenyum. Hyuuga Neji menatap mereka penuh keheranan.

"Sejak kapan kalian dekat?" tanya Neji yang mencegah percakapan membosankan di antara mereka berdua. "Sudahkah kau mendapat tiketnya?" tanya Neji dan Ino mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kita pergi."

Neji berangkat menuju gerbang keberangkatan begitu penerbangan mereka sedang diumumkan. Deidara mengikutinya meninggalkan Ino di sana. Ino berbalik memandang Shikamaru dan Inojin lalu menghampiri Inojin, memeluknya dan menciumnya. Tetap sakit rasanya jika harus meninggalkan putranya lagi. Walau enggan, pemilik manik _sky blue_ itu harus pergi. Ino memandang Shikamaru dan memberinya pelukan singkat seolah kecanggungannya membuatnya tidak bisa memeluk lelaki itu lebih lama.

"Tolong jaga Inojin," ucap Ino selepas berpelukan.

"Tenanglah. Sekarang pergilah, dua orang itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa tanpamu." Shikamaru tersenyum tipis dan Ino pun pergi setelah mengangguk. " _Well_ , hanya kau dan aku untuk akhir pekan nanti." Shikamaru menatap Inojin dan mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Shikamaru _ji-san_ , jika kau ingin _kaa-san_ jatuh cinta padamu, kau harus berjuang keras. Dua lelaki yang pergi bersama _kaa-san_ itu sepertinya bukan lelaki sembarangan," gumam Inojin sok dewasa.

"Ck, anak ini. Ayo pulang, aku harus memasak untukmu." Shikamaru menarik tangan Inojin meninggalkan bandara.

.

.

.

Di pesawat, sejak Ino, Neji, dan Deidara di sana, mereka mulai membicarakan agenda mereka untuk dua hari ke depan di Hokkaido. Mengenai siapa yang akan mereka temui, kemana dan apa pun yang akan berjalan demi berlangsungnya pembukaan cabang baru dengan baik. Cabang ini tak lebih kecil dari Okayama dan mereka harap cabang ini akan membawa lebih banyak pemasukan. Setengah jalan menuju destinasi mereka, mereka berhenti bicara dan menyibukkan diri masing-masing. Deidara menatap Ino dari waktu ke waktu. Sebagaimana Neji, dia adalah lelaki yang penasaran dan kapan pun sesuatu menarik perhatiannya dia tidak akan pergi hingga rasa penasarannya hilang.

Tapi tentu saja, dia juga tidak ingin dikenal sebagai orang yang suka ikut campur dan itulah mengapa dia menahan diri untuk tak menanyakan tentang lelaki dan anak yang ada bersama Ino saat di bandara. Jadi, sejauh dia harus menahan rasa penasarannya, dia lebih memilih untuk membuat komentar saja.

"Aku tak tau kau punya keluarga yang manis, Ino _-san_ , hm," ucap Deidara yang sontak membuat Ino menoleh. Ino membelalakkan matanya dan secepatnya berpikir apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Ah, Deidara-san..." Tapi Ino menggantung kalimatnya. Apa yang seharusnya dia katakan?

"Deidara, berhenti membuat asistenku merasa tidak nyaman," ujar Neji dingin. CEO muda itu tahu bahwa masalah keluarga Ino bukanlah hal yang ingin perempuan itu bicarakan dan Neji menghormati itu.

"Maaf, bukan maksudku membuatmu merasa seperti itu, hm." Ino tertawa mendengar permintaan maaf Deidara.

" _Iie_ , _daijoubu_ ," sergah Ino yang sudah melupakan semuanya. Perempuan pirang itu memandang bosnya dengan tatapan terima kasih walau Neji tak melihatnya karena sedang memandang ke arah lain.

.

.

.

Ketika mereka mendarat di bandara Hokkaido, mereka segera menuju kendaraan yang sudah disiapkan untuk mengantar mereka menuju hotel. Setelah mereka menyelesaikan rapat kecil, Neji dan Ino beranjak menuju kamar masing-masing, sedangkan Deidara, dia pulang ke rumahnya yang tak jauh dari hotel.

Ino mandi sebelum tidur dan berpikir untuk menelepon Shikamaru untuk tahu keadaan di rumah namun saat dia melihat jam, waktu sudah hampir pukul 23.00 jadi dia menunda untuk melakukan itu berhubung tak mau mengganggu pemuda nanas itu. Ino menghela napas dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuatnya tertidur.

.

.

.

Saat alarmnya berbunyi, itu sudah pukul 06.00. Dengan malas Ino bangkit dari ranjang dan bersiap. Setelah siap, dia pun berjalan menuju pintu sebelah kamarnya, tepatnya kamar Neji dan mengetuk pintunya.

" _Hyuuga-sama_ ," panggilnya. " _Hyuuga-sama_ , apakah kau sudah bangun?" Ino mengetuk-ngetuk lagi. Karena tak kunjung dijawab, Ino memasuki kamar dengan kunci cadangan yang dia punya dan berjalan menuju sisi ranjang. Sebagaimana yang dia bayangkan, lelaki berambut panjang itu masih tidur. " _Hyuuga-sama_." Ino menggoyangkan bahu Neji dan menunggu reaksinya. Neji bergerak dan setelah beberapa detik, dia membuka mata.

" _Nani_?" gumam pemilik manik _lavender_ dengan suara parau.

"Sudah waktunya bangun, anda punya sepaket agenda hari ini. Selama anda bersiap, akan kupesankan sarapan jadi datanglah ke ruang makan secepatnya," ucap Ino lembut kemudian dia pun meninggalkan kamar bosnya.

.

.

.

Neji berjalan ke ruang makan untuk mendapatkan sarapannya dan saat sampai, semuanya sudah siap dan Ino sedang menunggunya. Mereka pun makan dan setelah Deidara datang, mereka pergi untuk rapat pertama mereka. Hari berlalu dengan rapat dan obrolan dengan klien yang mereka targetkan. Mereka pun mengakhirinya secepat mungkin mengingat hari selanjutnya adalah saat mereka harus memulai pekerjaan di kantor, mewawancara calon karyawan misalnya. Pada malam hari, mereka benar-benar mengakhiri semua pertemuan mereka dan bergegas menuju hotel.

" _Hyuuga-sama_ , ada undangan pesta dari salah satu klien yang akan berlangsung satu jam lagi," ujar Ino kepada Neji saat mereka berada di lapangan parkir hotel. Neji mengusap tengkuknya sambil menghela napas. Pemilik manik _lavender_ itu terlalu lelah untuk menghadiri pesta namun di sisi lain dia merasa tertuntut untuk hadir mengingat itu adalah pesta yang diadakan salah satu klien barunya.

"Hubungi Deidara dan katakan padanya untuk membawakan seorang _stylist_ secepat mungkin," balas Neji yang direspon cepat oleh Ino.

.

"Beliau mengatakan bahwa akan tiba tiga puluh menit lagi dan membawakan beberapa pakaian untuk anda," lapor Ino sesaat setelah mengakhiri percakapan teleponnya dengan Deidara. Laporan yang diberikannya sukses membuat dahi Neji berkerut.

"Hubungi dia lagi dan katakan padanya untuk membawakanmu beberapa _dress_ juga," titah Neji kali ini justru membuat mata Ino mengerjap bingung. Ino pun melempar tatapan tak percaya kepada sang bos.

" _Hyuuga-sama_ , aku berencana mengerjakan beberapa laporan besok," ucap Ino dengan nada penyesalan. Ino tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya ikut dalam acara pesta yang dihadiri bosnya. Dan lagi, wanita bersurai pirang itu memang terhitung belum pernah sekali pun menghadiri acara seperti itu.

"Aku harus membawa seseorang untuk pesta semacam ini dan sebagaimana kau tahu aku tak punya siapa pun kecuali kau."

BLUSH

Ambigu. Ucapan Sang Hyuuga kali ini terdengar memiliki lebih dari satu makna. Dan entah kenapa salah satu dari makna yang muncul di pikiran Ino membuat pemilik manik _sky blue_ itu tersipu sendiri. Dan tentu saja, ucapan Hyuuga Neji memberi sinyal pada Ino bahwa lelaki tampan itu tidak peduli seperti apa orang yang perlu dia bawa dalam pesta. Ino pun menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda mengerti, tidak membalas dengan kata apa pun lagi.

.

.

.

Para _stylist_ dan penata rambut sampai dua puluh menit kemudian untuk mengurus penampilan Neji dan Ino. Deidara sudah selesai dirias dengan mengenakan jas hitam yang elegan yang membalut kemeja biru cerah di dalamnya ditambah dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam; rambutnya melurus apik dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya yang menambah kesan muda padanya. Neji memutuskan memakai jas putih dengan kemeja hitam dan dasi putih. Semua wanita yang berada di ruang tata rias tidak bisa berhenti menaruh perhatian mereka kepada dua lelaki yang baru selesai dirias; terutama Neji. Dia tidak hanya tampan, tinggi dan memiliki bentuk tubuh yang proporsional, namun pesonanya juga tampak dari senyum kakunya yang justru menunjukkan kesan _cool_ berkharisma dan mata ungu yang berada di dalam lingkar mata yang menambah mimik tegas di wajahnya.

Di sebelah ruangan Neji, seorang wanita bersurai pirang mempunyai masalah dalam memilih pakaian yang cocok untuk karakternya dan potongan rambutnya. Jadi, di dalam ruangan itu semua orang mendadak sakit kepala karena masalah ini. Hingga akhirnya mereka menemukan solusi.

Neji dan Deidara keluar dari ruang tata rias mereka. Ketika menyadari dirinya belum mendapati Ino keluar dari ruang tata rias, lelaki beriris _lavender_ itu segera mengetuk pintu ruangan yang dihuni Ino.

"Apakah kau belum selesai?" tanya Neji setelah mengetuk pintu.

"Saya akan keluar sebentar lagi, _Hyuuga-sama_!" Ino menjawabnya dengan berteriak. Deidara yang berdiri di sebelah Neji kini terkekeh.

" _Well_ , sudah jelas kan betapa perempuan butuh waktu untuk bersiap lebih lama daripada kita? Jangan paksa dia untuk buru-buru, hm." Deidara menepuk pundak Neji.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu terbuka, memunculkan seorang wanita beriris _sky blue_ yang muncul di depan Neji dan Deidara. Penampilan Ino kali ini sukses membuat dua lelaki di depannya menatapnya tak percaya.

"Maaf karena membuat anda menunggu, _Hyuuga-sama_." Ino membungkuk sopan.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Terimakasih Violerine97, Erica719, ana atau anna [kuharap orang yang sama:3], AP. Hatake, White Azalea yang review ch 4.

Balasan review yang anonim:

Ana: Aku juga mau sama Neji *-* Ya pan dibikin susah dulu biar seru XD /ngacir

AP. Hatake: Holla, salam kenal. Oh berarti summarynya tak menarik ya? Woahaha XD Yampon Gaara & Itachi muncul? Bikin hubungan yg jelas antara NejiIno atau ShikaIno pun masih gaje. Ahaha, tunggu saja deh kalau begitu. Kamu bisa sebut ini romance kalo scene romancenya ada, untuk saat ini aku pasang hurt/comfort gegara ingat Ino sebagai janda Sai(?) Btw, makasih sudah review sepanjang itu *-*


	6. Beautiful Stranger

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

Deidara yang sedang menyetir terus mencuri pandang ke arah Ino dari waktu ke waktu. Ino duduk di sebelahnya yang sedang menyetir dan tak melepas atensi manik _sky blue_ nya dari arah jalan, tampak malu sekaligus tak nyaman dan menghindari kontak mata dengan lelaki bersurai pirang yang sedang mengemudi. Neji yang duduk di jok belakang mengernyit heran. Hanya dirinya sendiri yang tahu apa yang mengisi pikirannya saat ini. Sedangkan Ino, dia masih mengkhawatirkan pesta itu, dia tidak pernah pergi ke klien yang satu ini sebelumnya, walaupun dia sudah diberikan pencerahan tentang segala sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya, dia masih tidak yakin dia akan melakukannya dengan baik.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Neji, Yamanaka Ino, dan Deidara tiba di sebuah vila minimalis dimana pesta diadakan. Sudah banyak yang hadir di tempat itu. Deidara memarkirkan mobil di salah satu tempat yang masih tersedia di antara banyaknya mobil tamu, setidaknya satu tempat dimana dia bisa memarkirkan mobil mampu membuatnya menghela napas lega. Ketika mereka bertiga turun dari mobil, mereka segera berjalan ke gerbang masuk. Memang tidak mengejutkan untuk Neji dan Deidara namun sedikit canggung untuk Ino begitu hampir para tamu pria di sana mengalihkan perhatian kepadanya. Ino mencoba berdiri di belakang sang bos tepat sejak mereka memasuki area pesta. Wanita beriris _sky blue_ itu terkesiap setelah Neji menawarkan lengannya padanya. Walau ragu, Ino segera meraih lengan Hyuuga muda itu.

.

.

.

Deidara memandang dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya, begitu juga sejumlah lelaki di sana beserta beberapa wanita yang menaruh atensi pada mereka. Tentu saja, mereka tahu bahwa tiga orang itu tidak terlihat seperti para tamu rata-rata. Khususnya Neji dengan rambut coklatnya yang panjang tergerai yang sukses menarik perhatian. Namun untuk malam ini, Deidara yakin bukan hanya karena Neji namun juga karena Ino yang nyaris secara otomatis mengalihkan perhatian mereka para tamu undangan. Perumpamaannya: segala sesuatu yang sederhana pun bisa menjadi daya tarik jika diaplikasikan oleh pemilik manik _sky blue_ itu.

Pakaiannya sangat sederhana, bahkan model rambutnya, namun seorang Yamanaka Ino tampak seperti seorang wanita yang kecantikannya berlipat ganda. Perempuan bersurai pirang itu mengenakan _dress_ putih dengan lengan tangan panjang, sepasang _stocking_ dan _wedges_ hitam. Rambut pirang panjangnya dicepol di belakang, dan berhubung dia tak ingin rambutnya dipotong, para hair _stylist_ memutuskan untuk membuat poni Ino dikeriting agar berbentuk gelombang yang tersampir apik di satu sisi wajahnya. Dandanannya juga sangat sederhana, sekedar bedak, _eyeliner_ , dan _lipstick_.

Itulah rincian sederhana yang membuat seorang Yamanaka Ino berubah jauh lebih mempesona. Bahkan Neji dan Deidara sempat tak percaya sejak melihat penampilan Ino yang sukses mengejutkan mereka.

"Oh! Hyuuga _-san_! Aku senang kau datang!" seru Maito Gai begitu mendapati para tamunya di gerbang masuk.

"Terimakasih atas undangannya," jawab Neji seraya tersenyum. Kemudian, perhatian sang tuan rumah beralih pada Ino dan sesaat kemudian matanya terpicing mencoba mengingat dimana dia pernah bertemu dengan perempuan pirang itu.

"Oh, Yamanaka _-san_ , aku tidak menyangka kalau ini kau." Gai tertawa setelah memandangi Ino dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. "Ya, aku akan tinggalkan kalian dulu. Silahkan nikmati pestanya," ujar Gai sebelum pergi untuk menyapa tamu undangan yang lain.

"Jadi, selama disini, kita bisa makan, minum dan mengobrol dengan siapa pun yang kita mau." Neji menggumam pelan di sebelah Ino. Pemilik manik _sky blue_ itu mengangguk dan menghela napas lega mengingat kecanggungan yang dirasakannya sejak keberangkatan mulai sirna.

Dan tentu saja, di pesta semacam ini, kau bisa makan dan minum semaumu. Lagipula pastinya sangat sedikit orang yang ingin mengobrol dengan Ino disini mengingat tidak ada dari tamu undangan yang mengenalnya. Walau begitu, Ino tetap merasakan tatapan beberapa pria di sana terarah padanya. Sedangkan Deidara, dia yang sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang pun dari waktu ke waktu tak melepas pandangan manik _cornflower blue_ -nya dari Yamanaka Ino yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sedangkan Neji yang sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa wanita muda di sana juga tak kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengawasi pergerakan beberapa tamu yang memperhatikan Ino.

"Sungguh. Apa yang dipikirkannya hingga membawa seseorang ke pesta di saat dia sendiri malah mengobrol dengan para gadis itu, hm?" Deidara menawarkan segelas _soft drink_ pada Ino. Dengan senang hati Ino menerimanya, setidaknya segelas _soft drink_ mampu mengendalikan rasa gugupnya. Tidak jauh dari mereka berdua, Hyuuga Neji sedang mengobrol dengan dua perempuan dengan senyuman ramah merekah di bibirnya.

" _Daijoubu_ , Deidara _-san_. Hyuuga _-sama_ membawaku sekedar untuk memperkenalkanku dengan beberapa koleganya. Dia berhak melakukan apa pun yang dia inginkan," ucap Ino setelah meneguk minumannya.

"Ya, setidaknya kau tidak akan kehilangan saat-saat mengagumkan, hm. Kau akan melihat bos-mu beraksi, hm." Ino melempar tatapan bingung namun sesaat kemudian dia menemukan maksud di balik kata-kata pemilik manik _cornflower blue_ itu.

Setelah Maito Gai, sang tuan rumah mengungkapkan kata-kata terimakasih pada para tamu undangan yang hadir, semua orang bisa melakukan apa pun yang diinginkan. Sesederhana itulah kerangka acara dalam pesta itu. Tanpa sengaja jemari Ino berlentingan dengan gelas minuman Deidara, seketika Deidara melempar pandangannya ke arah Ino memandang. Ke arah Hyuuga Neji.

Neji sedang mengobrol empat mata dengan salah satu wanita, satu dari dua wanita sebelumnya dan kini mereka berdua berdekatan, Neji nyaris berbicara tepat di telinga perempuan itu. Perempuan itu merekahkan senyuman tanpa melepas kontak mata dengan Neji. Setelah beberapa menit mengobrol dengan posisi seperti itu, Neji menarik tangan perempuan itu dan pergi meninggalkan vila. Semua yang baru dilihat Ino dan Deidara, sukses melukiskan ekspresi bodoh pada paras wanita beriris _sky blue_ itu. Dan sesaat kemudian Ino menghela napas pelan. Itu bukan pertama kalinya Deidara melihat ekspresi sendu itu mengingat mereka sudah saling kenal sejak beberapa hari ini.

"Cih, pasti mobilnya dibawa pergi dia, hm. Pantas saja dia menagih kunci mobil sebelum kita masuk ke sini, hm." Deidara mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Dengan apa kita pulang?" tanya Ino pelan. Mimik gelisah nampak di wajahnya. Namun tampang gelisah Ino sedikit memudar oleh ekspresi santai Deidara.

"Ini tidak terlalu malam dan jalanan di sekitar sini cukup aman, hm. Jadi kita bisa naik taksi atau pun berjalan kaki menuju hotel, hm. Tidak jauh juga jika berjalan kaki, hm."

Dan tentu saja, jika mereka berjalan kaki, mereka harus berjalan untuk sampai di hotel sekitar kurang dari 30 menit tergantung seberapa cepat langkah kaki mereka.

"Haruskah kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Ino yang tak yakin jika harus meninggalkan pesta di saat seperti ini.

"Mungkin kita bisa mengatakan beberapa ucapan pamit pada Maito _-san_ atas nama Hyuuga itu dan kita bisa pulang," usul Deidara yang menyadari bahwa Ino merasa tidak enak jika pergi tanpa pamit pada pemilik acara.

Jadi, Ino dan Deidara bergegas menuju posisi Maito Gai, dimana Gai bersama beberapa tamu di sana. Pria itu tertawa dan berjabat tangan dengan Deidara sebelum lelaki bersurai _blonde_ itu meninggalkan vila disusul Ino.

.

.

.

Udara dingin berhembus dan di bawah sinar lampu jalan, dua insan berbeda gender tampak berjalan bersampingan. Ya, yang satu laki-laki, dan satu lagi perempuan. Keduanya berpakaian elegan. Selama mereka berjalan, Deidara menyadari Ino yang secara berkala menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya untuk menghangatkan diri. Tanpa ragu pemilik manik _cornflower blue_ itu menawarkan jasnya. Awalnya Ino menolaknya, namun berhubung Deidara bersikeras, pemilik manik _sky blue_ itu tak punya pilihan selain menerimanya. Jalanan cukup sepi dengan hanya sedikit orang yang lalu-lalang, mereka berjalan pulang.

"Di sini tidak seramai Tokyo." Ino mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Kelihatannya di sini memang seperti perumahan sepi tapi ada beberapa tempat yang tampak sebising Tokyo, hm." Ino merespon penjelasan Deidara dengan anggukan.

"Aku senang sekali jika tinggal di tempat seperti ini, tempat yang damai." Ino memasang ekspresi kalem di wajahnya. Wajahnya menunjukkan sebuah keinginan yang jelas. Ino suka tempat yang tenang.

"Kalau begitu pindahlah ke sini, hm," sahut Deidara santai.

"Itu tidak mudah." Ino terkekeh. "Aku baru mulai bekerja dengan Hyuuga _-sama_ , lagipula..." Ino menggantung kalimatnya enggan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak punya sumber mata pencaharian kalau pun dia pindah.

"Suamimu tidak mau?" tebak Deidara yang justru membuat Ino memberikan reaksi yang sama sekali tidak lelaki itu harapkan.

"Apa?! Ti-tidak! Bukan begitu..." Ino tergagap tak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya untuk membalas tebakan asal Deidara. Deidara tidak tahu hubungan Ino dengan Shikamaru jadi bukan hal yang mustahil hingga Deidara sempat berpikir jika Shikamaru adalah suaminya dan Inojin adalah buah pernikahan mereka. Deidara terkekeh dan menepuk pundak Ino mencoba melenyapkan kecanggungan ini.

.

.

.

"Kita sampai. Ini hanya sepanjang kita berjalan di taman, hm." Deidara menunjuk ke arah hotel.

Setelah meninggalkan Ino di _lobby_ hotel dan menerima kembali jasnya, Deidara mendapati mobilnya terparkir di luar; itu artinya Neji sudah kembali ke hotel. Ino berjalan menuju kamarnya dan setelah mandi, dia pergi tidur. Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam dan Ino berharap besok bisa bangun lebih pagi mengingat tidak sedikit pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya.

.

.

.

Ketukan pintu membangunkan wanita bersurai pirang yang tengah terlelap. Ino segera melihat ke arah ponselnya dan menyadari bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan beberapa menit lewat dari pukul 6 pagi. Pintu kembali diketuk dan segera Ino beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan mendekati pintu. Begitu pintu terbuka, seorang lelaki beriris _lavender_ berdiri di balik pintu. Ino segera menutup pintu dengan terheran setelah Neji memasuki kamarnya begitu saja tanpa meminta izin atau semacamnya.

"Bawa Karin pergi," ucap Neji setelah duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah meja yang menghadap jendela.

"Karin?" celetuk Ino bingung. Dia bahkan baru bangun dari tidurnya dan belum dalam kesadaran penuh.

"Wanita yang ada di kamarku. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya melihatku di sini. Aku juga tak mau bertemu dengannya." Neji berucap dingin. Ino sempat menanggapinya dengan anggukan sebelum beranjak menuju kamar Neji.

.

.

.

Ketika Ino membuka piintu, aroma khas segera menggapai indra penciumannya, membuat Ino mulai mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Neji dan Karin setelah kembali ke hotel. Ino menemukan Karin masih terbaring di atas Neji. Melihat posisi wanita bersurai _red berry_ itu tentu membuat Ino curiga dengan apa yang sudah terjadi di sini. Walau begitu, tentu saja sebagai seseorang yang profesional, Ino tidak mungkin menilai Neji begitu saja dan segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan padanya. Ino pun menggoyangkan pundak Karin dan seketika wanita itu bereaksi dengan beranjak duduk dan mengucek kedua matanya. Namun saat melihat Ino, Karin dengan segera menarik selimutnya dan menatap Ino tajam.

"Siapa kau? Dimana Neji _-kun_?" tanya Karin sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar.

"Saya asisten Hyuuga _-sama_. Beliau sudah meninggalkan kamar dan memintaku mengirimmu pulang." Ino menjelaskan dengan senyuman di bibirnya, sama sekali tak ingin menghiraukan cara Karin memanggil Neji.

Karin mempautkan bibirnya dan tidak ada pilihan lain, dia pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Sebelum pergi, Karin menitipkan pesan pada Ino untuk Neji. Setelah merapihkan barang-barang yang berserakan di atas lantai dan merapihkan ranjang Neji, Ino pergi meninggalkan kamar Neji dan kembali menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Hyuuga _-sama_ , dia sudah pergi. Ini untuk anda." Ino menawarkan air minum dan obat pada Neji. "Dia juga meninggalkan pesan untuk anda..." Ino mulai tak yakin jika harus menyampaikan pesan itu mengingat bagaimana cara Neji memperlakukan wanita berkacamata itu sebelumnya.

"Cepat katakan," titah Hyuuga muda itu singkat.

"Dia bilang, _"Neji-kun, tolong hubungi aku. Kau sungguh-"_ "

Seketika semburan air minum Neji memotong pesan yang disampaikan Yamanaka Ino, "Cih, tentu saja aku tak akan menghubunginya."

Neji menyeka air di sudut bibirnya. Manik _lavender_ nya digulirkan memandang Ino seolah mencari tahu reaksi Ino karena kata-kata yang terkesan tak tahu malu dalam kutipan pesan itu. Dan benar saja, ekspresi Ino tetap terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Lagipula memang yang Ino lakukan tidak lebih dari sekedar menyampaikan pesan, bukan?

"Aku sudah memesan sarapan, jadi kita bisa makan pagi setelah mandi," lapor Ino yang dibalas anggukan kepala Neji yang sesaat kemudian meninggalkan kamarnya.

Pemilik manik _sky blue_ pun menghela napas panjang setelah menutup pintu. Ino tidak tau caranya untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu setelah menyatakan pesan konyol itu, namun dia sendiri juga tak bisa menunjukkan rasa malu itu. Itu sebabnya Neji tak melihat ekspresi apa pun di wajah Ino tadi.

.

.

.

Setelah menunaikan sarapan yang dilatari keheningan, Ino dan Neji menunggu kehadiran Deidara untuk segera mulai menghabiskan hari dengan bekerja. Beruntung mereka menakhiri pekerjaan lebih cepat dan Neji bisa meninggalkan Hokkaido dengan raut wajah puas pastinya.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan kembali ke Tokyo, Neji hanya berdua dengan Ino mengingat Deidara memang tinggal dan bekerja di Hokkaido untuk mengurus kantor cabang di sana. Pemilik manik _lavender_ itu menatap asistennya yang sedang memandang ke luar jendela pesawat dengan senyum sumringah yang menyambut pemandangan langit malam. Namun alasan utamanya adalah karena Ino sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke rumah dan segera melihat putranya, Inojin.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Thank Erica719, Lmlsn, & itakun for reviewing last chapter. Aku tahu kali ini aku update terlalu cepat. Biarlah, kalian bisa anggap ini karma karena sempat update lamban. Makasih kalian yang masih baca & FnF fict ini.

 **Pojok Respon:**

itakun: Maaf saja jika scene NejiInonya kurang banyak. Pfft, sepertinya memang banyak dukungan yang mengalir untuk NejiIno. Makasih reviewnya.

 _ **Mind to review?**_


	7. Wonderful Mother

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

Seisi ruang kantor terus diselimuti keheningan. Tidak ada dari Neji maupun Ino yang mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun sejak tadi. Hanya suara ketikan _keyboard_ komputer dengan kecepatan konstan yang terdengar, bahkan seekor lalat lewat tanpa menghasilkan suara yang mampu memecah keheningan di ruangan seperti ini. Neji hanya membaca lembaran koran yang diterimanya sejak tiba di kantor pada siang ini. Sejak tiba dari Hokkaido, Neji mulai menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dengan dunianya dan sekedar memberi Ino beberapa tugas.

Pikiran Ino seketika kosong dan fokus pada pekerjaannya, namun di sisi terdalam dia masih memikirkan apa yang sudah terjadi yang menyebabkan suasana di kantor bisa sehening ini. Namun Yamanaka Ino tetap tidak akan membiarkan suasana semacam ini mengganggu pekerjaannya dan lebih memilih untuk melupakan kejadian saat itu. Pemilik manik _sky_ _blue_ itu mencuri pandang ke arah sang bos dan di dalam hatinya menghela napas lega begitu melihat Hyuuga muda itu melakukan kegiatannya seolah semuanya baik-baik saja.

 **FLASHBACK**

Bandar udara pada saat itu agak ramai dan bahkan cukup lama bagi Neji dan Ino untuk mendapatkan koper-koper mereka. Mereka menunggu hampir setengah jam untuk kelengkapan barang bawaan dan terlalu banyak orang di dalam yang sudah jelas membuat langkah mereka melambat. Ino memang tak punya masalah dengan itu namun Neji merasakan risih karena dikelilingi banyak orang dan sebelum Neji menggertak, mereka berhasil sampai di luar dan menuju gerbang kedatangan. Dan begitu mereka di luar, seorang anak kecil lari ke arah mereka dan berseru.

" _Kaa-chan_!" Inojin yang berlari dari tempatnya menunggu langsung memeluk Ino. Ino yang sebelumnya membuka tangan menerima pelukan putranya kini balas memeluk erat.

"Inojin- _kun_ , aku rindu sekali." Ino mengecup kening Inojin dan mengusap lembut rambutnya, bahkan melupakan bosnya yang sedang memandangnya dengan ekspresi bingung. Seakan-akan dia sedang melihat sesuatu yang paling ajaib di dunia ini.

"Aku juga. Aku bersenang-senang selama dua hari tapi tidak sama dengan saat bersama _kaa-chan_." Inojin tersenyum pada ibunya dan memegang kedua pipi sang ibu dan mengecup keningnya.

Tujuh tahun dengan Inojin sudah membuat Ino tak pernah mau berpisah darinya bahkan jika hanya satu jam. Sebagai satu-satunya orang yang dimiliki Ino dalam hidupnya, posisi Inojin tak tergantikan. Dan Inojin, sebagai anak pintar, tahu benar betapa besar rasa sayang ibunya padanya dan dia sudah belajar untuk menjadi anak yang baik dengan Ino. Dan ya, Ino pula sosok yang selalu berada di posisi pertama dalam hati bocah lucu itu.

Saat memeluk ibunya, Inojin menyadari bagaimana Neji memandang mereka. Kepala kecilnya mulai bekerja dengan kecepatan tinggi dan seakan-akan memprogamnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang akan mengejutkan Ino dan Neji.

" _Ji-san_ , jangan lihat ibuku seperti itu. _Kaa-chan_ sudah punya Shikamaru _ji-san_."

Seketika wajah Ino berubah memanas oleh rasa malu akibat kata-kata yang provokatif itu. Ino segera melihat ke arah Neji dan mendapati Neji dengan ekspresinya yang normal namun Ino tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Neji sekarang dan itu membuat Ino khawatir.

"Hyuuga- _sama_. Maaf atas apa yang dia ucapkan," ucap Ino seraya membungkuk. "Dia terlalu muda dan-"

"Besok siang di kantor. Untuk hari ini kau bisa istirahat. Aku pamit." Hyuuga Neji berjalan pergi, tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk Ino meminta maaf dan justru meninggalkan wanita pirang itu dengan ekspresi bingung. Ino tidak tahu apakah Neji marah atau Neji tidak peduli.

"Inojin- _kun_ ," Ino menurunkan putranya dari gendongannya dan membuatnya menatap mata birunya lekat-lekat. "Ada hal yang tidak seharusnya kau katakan pada orang yang lebih tua darimu. Apa yang sudah kau katakan itu tidak baik dan tidak sopan, nak." Inojin mengangguk paham dan Ino tersenyum. Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju tempat Shikamaru berada dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Sudah waktunya pulang dan berhubung tidak banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan, Neji pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Di waktu yang sama, Ino memutuskan untuk pulang. Biasanya, mereka memang selalu menjadi orang terakhir yang pulang, dengan hanya para petugas keamanan yang tinggal, bangunan saat itu menjadi sangat sunyi. Bahkan walau sudah tidak ada lagi kecanggungan di antara mereka, Ino merasa harus meminta maaf untuk kata-kata putranya dan berpikir untuk membiarkan waktu yang mengurus sisanya. Dan sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di _lift_ untuk turun.

"Hyuuga- _sama_ , tentang kemarin," Ino memulai, memperoleh perhatian sang bos dan secepatnya membungkuk. "Aku sungguh minta maaf. Putraku tak tahu arti dari kata-kata itu, dia hanya bercanda."

"Berapa umurnya?" tanya Neji tiba-tiba. Ino mengerjapkan mata bingung dan di dalam pikirannya muncul rasa ingin tahu alasan Neji bertanya begitu.

"7 tahun." Keheningan menyusul jawaban wanita bersurai pirang itu.

"Bahkan belum 20 tahun." Neji bergumam pelan tanpa menatap Ino namun sesaat kemudian dia menoleh memandang Ino yang memasang wajah bingung.  
"Itu bukan salahnya tapi salahmu karena tidak mengajarkan yang sepantasnya. Kupikir kau memang terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang ibu dan kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan." Pintu _lift_ terbuka dan Neji segera pergi meninggalkan Ino yang masih di belakangnya.

Dan benar saja, setelah Neji mengatakan itu semua, Ino membeku di tempat. Perkataannya terlalu blak-blakan walau pemilik manik _lavender_ itu sendiri tak menyadarinya. Ino memang terlalu muda untuk menjadi ibu dan dia tidak siap untuk itu. Banyak saatnya, dan hampir setiap saat Inojin menangis tanpa berhenti saat dia masih bayi, Ino akan bertanya sendiri apa yang sedang Ino lakukan dan bagaimana Ino menangani situasi itu.

Tetapi seorang ibu adalah seorang ibu tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi. Ino juga tidak punya hati untuk menggugurkan seorang bayi yang tidak punya salah apa pun pada orangtuanya. Inojin tidak bersalah atas kematian Sai dan tetap lahir ke dunia walaupun ibunya masih terlalu muda untuk mengurus seorang bayi sendirian. Walaupun seperti itu, Ino mencoba melakukan yang terbaik untuk membesarkan anaknya dengan sedikit atau tanpa bantuan sekali pun selama bertahun-tahun dan percaya bahwa dirinya sudah melakukan semua tugasnya sebagai seorang ibu dengan baik namun hanya dengan beberapa kata pula dinding ketegaran yang ditambalnya bertahun-tahun seakan retak dan membuat apa yang ditakutkannya menjadi kenyataan. Ino bukan ibu yang baik untuk putranya.

Karena memikirkan semua itu, Ino tidak sadar jika dirinya sudah tiba di rumah dan suara televisi di balik pintu memberitahunya bahwa bocah kecil yang menjadi insan terpenting dalam hidupnya sedang berada di dalam. Ino menghela napas dan menggeleng memusnahkan pikiran menyedihkannya yang sebelumnya. Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, Ino membuka pintu untuk menghadapi kenyataannya, kenyataan tentang keadaan seorang bocah yang menjadi putra dari ibu muda ini. Bocah yang dalam beberapa jam lalu menjadi alasan mengapa Ino disebut sebagai ibu yang gagal.

.

.

.

Shikamaru menyadari Ino agak aneh sejak memasuki rumah. Ino tetap bertindak normal kepada Inojin namun setiap kali Inojin tak memandangnya, Ino menaruh ekspresi risau selama memandang putra kecilnya. Shikamaru menduga ada yang salah dan memutuskan untuk menanyakannya setelah Inojin tidur.

.

.

.

"Sesuatu terjadi?" tanya Shikamaru begitu Ino keluar dari kamar setelah menidurkan Inojin.

"Eh?" Ino mengerjapkan mata bingung. Sedari tadi, dia bahkan tak menyadari Shikamaru ada di sini dan sekarang Ino merasa kikuk.  
"Tidak ada." Ino mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Shikamaru melempar tatapan curiga pada wanita bersurai pirang itu. Shikamaru cukup jenius untuk tahu bahwa Ino sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Mimik khawatir Ino mengatakan semuanya.

"Ino," Shikamaru berdiri di depan Ino dan meraih tangannya. "Kau bisa mengandalkanku dan menceritakan semuanya. Apakah sesuatu mengganggumu? Apakah kau melakukan hal yang salah?" Ino bereaksi pada pertanyaan terakhir.

Ino mencoba menipu dirinya sendiri dengan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dadanya terasa sesak mengetahui bahwa dia bukan ibu yang baik. Dan itu adalah sesuatu yang membuat Ino tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Sampai akhirnya, setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya membuat Shikamaru panik, berpikir bahwa mungkin tidak seharusnya dia bertanya begitu. Shikamaru segera memeluk Ino jika saja Ino tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang menghentikannya.

"Shikamaru, apakah aku ibu yang jahat?" Ino menangis tanpa isakan di hadapan Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Ino dan menggeleng.

"Kau bukan ibu yang jahat. Jika kau jahat, mana mungkin kau membesarkan Inojin." Shikamaru menatap Ino lekat-lekat. Membuat Ino menemukan kenyamanan dari tatapan itu.

"Aku tidak berpikir aku sudah membesarkannya dengan baik. Aku sudah membuat kesalahan dan hampir tak bisa menghabiskan waktu dengannya dan hanya bisa bekerja. Aku belum mengajarkan yang sepantasnya."

"Semua orang membuat kesalahan. Memang banyak kasus orangtua yang salah mendidik anak namun walau kau sibuk, Inojin adalah satu-satunya anak berkelakuan baik dan berkepribadian baik yang pernah kukenal. Dia punya banyak kualitas yang tidak dimiliki anak seumurannya dan itu semua karena ibu hebat yang dimilikinya." Shikamaru mengusap lembut helaian pirang Ino dan memeluknya.  
"Kau sudah sendirian membesarkan Inojin selama ini dan aku bisa pastikan bahwa kau sudah melakukan semuanya dengan baik. Dan untuk itu aku kagum."

"Shikamaru," gumam Ino. Bagaimana bisa Shikamaru selalu mempunyai kata-kata yang sempurna untuknya? Gestur dan semua yang dikatakan Shikamaru membuatnya merasa hangat. Shikamaru seperti figur yang Ino rindukan.  
"Arigatou," imbuh Ino akhirnya.

Shikamaru melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum seraya mengusap jejak air mata di wajah Ino. Apa yang Shikamaru lakukan membuat Ino menunduk malu. Shikamaru tersenyum melihat betapa lucunya tingkah Ino di depannya tanpa Ino sadari. Shikamaru tak ingin ada yang melihat Ino seperti sekarang. Shikamaru ingin hanya dirinya yang bisa terus seperti ini dengan Ino.

"Aku akan pulang. Ini sudah terlalu malam dan kau harus bangun pagi," ucap Shikamaru yang disusul anggukan Ino.  
"Oyasumi." Shikamaru mengecup pipi Ino sekilas dan pamit. Ino tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Terimakasih Lmsn, zielavienaz96, FloweRara, Violerine97 & itakun untuk reviewnya. Balasannya di PM bagi yang log in. Makasih juga yang masih ikutin ff ini. Pfft, aku kok merasa di sini Bang Neji kejam yak? Semoga acting(?) Bang Neji di chapter ini tak menuai hujatan :"3

 **Pojok Respon:**

Itakun: ShikaIno udah biasa? Alasan yang bagus. Btw, maaf kalau peran Neji di sini lebih kejam dari badboy. Cogan kalau gak jahat, gak seru :v


	8. My Mom is An Angel

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

Hari berikutnya, Yamanaka Ino bersikap seperti biasanya terhadap Neji. Bahkan setelah Neji mengatakan itu padanya, Ino tidak menyalahkan maupun mengkritiknya. Karena bagi Ino, kata-kata Neji kemarin memang hampir benar. Tidak ada lagi hawa kecanggungan di antara mereka, atau setidaknya itu yang Ino pikirkan. Ino hanya mengerjakan pekerjaannya seefisien biasanya.

Hyuuga Neji sesekali memandang Ino dengan perasaan bersalah walau tak disadari wanita pirang itu. Jelas saja, setelah mengatakan itu, pemilik manik _lavender_ itu merasa terlalu jahat. Neji bukanlah orang yang berhak menilai cara Ino membesarkan anaknya, entah apakah Ino ibu yang baik atau tidak, mengingat CEO Hyuuga Logistics itu sendiri bukan seorang ayah. Tapi saat melihat Ino dengan putranya, Neji merasakan sesuatu. Terlintas di ingatannya, orangtuanya yang tidak pernah menunjukkan kasih sayang yang luar biasa seperti yang dilihatnya dari Ino dan Inojin. Ya, mungkin bisa dibilang cemburu. Itu pula alasan mengapa di usianya yang akan memasuki kepala tiga, dia tidak pernah berpikir untuk segera berkeluarga dan lebih memilih bersenang-senang dengan banyak wanita.

"Hyuuga- _sama_ , anda ditunggu di mobil," ucap Ino yang sukses memecah lamunan Neji.

Neji memandang Ino dan tersenyum kecut pada wajah serius wanita beriris _sky_ _blue_ itu. Neji benci wajah itu, khususnya ekspresi wajah yang sama dengan orangtuanya yang menyamakan suasana rumah dengan kantor. Ya, sejak awal, orangtua Neji memang selalu menganggap urusan bisnis adalah segalanya, tidak peduli jika itu harus dilakukannya di rumah, dan secara tidak langsung Neji mengatakan bahwa wanita pirang itu sungguh professional. Yamanaka Ino di matanya memang terlihat hangat dengan putranya namun bisa berubah mimik menjadi serius tatkala diposisikan sebagai asisten Neji di kantor.

"Terimakasih," sahut Neji sebelum pergi menuju tempat mobilnya berada.

.

.

.

Siang itu Neji melakukan pertemuan dengan CEO salah satu perusahaan yang ingin melakukan kerja sama dengan perusahaannya dan mereka mendiskusikan latar belakang aliansi yang memungkinkan. Sebenarnya Neji selalu berpikir untuk mengembangkan perusahaannya dengan meminta perhatian perusahaan lain namun dia mengesampingkan pikiran itu sejak dirinya sudah sampai pada rencana pembukaan kantor cabangnya di Hokkaido, dan sekarang kesempatan untuk mengembangkan pikiran itu agar kembali diusahakan menjadi nyata dan Neji tak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

.

.

.

Di kantor, Yamanaka Ino berkutat dengan sejumlah lembar kerja yang dibutuhkannya untuk _brand_ kantor cabang yang baru dibuka di Hokkaido. Deidara membutuhkannya dan Ino akan mengirimnya setelah dia selesai. Pemilik manik _sky_ _blue_ itu melirik arlojinya yang sudah diduganya menunjukkan waktunya Inojin pulang sekolah. Ino memang selalu melihat arlojinya di saat seperti ini karena Ino tau kapan Inojin pulang dan dia tahu dirinya tak akan bisa menyambut kepulangan putranya. Ino menghela napas dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Namun saat Ino baru akan melanjutkan tugasnya, ponselnya berdering menerima panggilan masuk dari Shikamaru.

"Halo?" Ino merasa aneh karena Shikamaru menelponnya di saat dia tau ini masih waktunya Ino bekerja.

[Ino, apakah kau di rumah?] tanya Shikamaru sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak, kau tahu aku masih bekerja di saat seperti ini, kan? Kenapa? Ada apa?"

[Ino, saat aku ke sekolah untuk menjemput Inojin, aku tidak menemukannya. Aku tanya beberapa guru dan mereka bilang Inojin merasa tidak sehat dan pergi ke poskes tapi saat aku mencarinya di sana, dia tak ada. Yumi juga tak tau dimana Inojin.]

Baru sehari setelah hari dimana Ino gelisah akan asumsi bahwa dirinya bukan ibu yang baik dan sekarang putranya meghilang. Pemilik manik _sky_ _blue_ itu diam membeku di bangkunya, pikirannya seketika kosong. Ino tidak habis pikir akan apa yang terjadi atau dimana putranya sekarang, dan hal yang salah dari semuanya adalah, kenapa Inojin melakukan itu. Bahkan walau tidak ada selintas pikiran pun yang menyebrangi akal sehat Ino, kecuali rencana untuk pergi mencari Inojin. Mencarinya di setiap sudut kota. Namun kemudian Ino mencoba tenang mengingat dirinya masih harus bekerja terutama bosnya sedang tidak di kantor; jika tidak, dia akan minta izin bosnya untuk pulang lebih awal. Apalagi, putranya adalah yang paling penting baginya.

[Ino! Kau masih di sana?] Shikamaru memecah lamunan Ino.

"Ah, ya."

[Aku harap kau bisa pulang lebih awal supaya kita bisa mencari Inojin bersama. Untuk sekarang, aku akan antar Yumi pulang dan aku mencari Inojin di perumahan.] Ino dapat mendengar Shikamaru sedang berlari.

"A-Aku tidak bisa. Hyuuga- _sama_ tidak di sini," balas Ino penuh rasa penyesalan.

[ _Wakatta_. Jika bosmu kembali ke kantor, katakanlah apa yang terjadi.]

"Ya, tentu Shikamaru..." gumam Ino lemah, kepalanya berdenyut pening karena tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk putranya.

[ _Daijoubu_. Aku akan mencarinya.] Ino membayangkan Shikamaru kini tersenyum di seberang sana. Senyuman meyakinkan yang selalu sukses mengatakan secara pasif bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ino mengangguk sebelum mengakhiri percakapan telpon. Ino menarik napas dan menghembusnya untuk menenangkan diri. Semua yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah menunggu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, kepala Hyuuga Neji berdenyut pening lantaran CEO perusahaan yang ingin bergabung dengannya. Pria itu memberikan alasan tidak masuk akal padanya, perusahaan kecil seperti itu, tidak bisa bergabung dengan perusahaan _go_ _public_ seperti Hyuuga Logistics. Mereka ingin bekerjasama dengan perusahaan milik Neji hanya dengan alasan pendapatan yang cukup baik yang mereka terima di pasaran. Neji ingin tertawa namun enggan demi menjaga etika, otaknya berpikir keras dan bahkan saat melihat ke arah Tuan Danzo, sang CEO, Neji tak terlalu mendengarkan semua argumennya.

Dan itulah yang menjadi saat dimana Neji merasa menyesal karena tak membawa asistennya untuk ikut berdiskusi di sini. Walaupun begitu, Neji yang merasa tidak harus mendengarkan alasan pengajuan kerja sama oleh Danzo segera mengangkat satu tangannya dan hal itu sukses membuat Danzo menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Danzo- _san_ , aku merasa tidak sehat sekarang. Bisakah kita lanjutkan diskusi ini lain kali? Aku akan minta asistenku membuat jadwal pertemuannya." Neji berdiri kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang _meeting_ yang tinggal dihuni Danzo dan beberapa asistennya yang memasang wajah bingung. Mereka yakin sudah meyakinkan Neji untuk menerima kondisi perusahaan mereka beserta berbagai alasan yang memungkinkan mereka untuk bekerja sama, namun ini terlihat seperti sang Hyuuga muda itu tak mendengarkan mereka sama sekali.

Neji segera berjalan menuju mobilnya namun adegan yang membuatnya heran menyambutnya. Supir Neji sedang bicara dengan seorang anak. Awalnya Neji berpikir jika itu adalah anak yang tersesat dan supirnya sedang membantunya untuk mencari orangtua anak itu. Namun saat mata _lavender_ nya memandang anak itu dengan cermat, dia pun menyadari bahwa anak itu sedang berargumen dengan supirnya dan meminta sesuatu hal yang tak biasa.

"Tolong, _ji-san_ , aku ingin bertemu bosmu. Ada hal penting yang harus kukatakan padanya," ucap sang bocah penuh harap.

"Nak, apa yang kau inginkan itu tidak masuk akal. Kenapa tidak kau kembali saja ke ibumu?" Tampak sang supir lelah menanggapi permintaan bocah itu.

"Aku kemari sendirian. Ibuku tak tahu kalau aku di sini," aku bocah itu polos.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Neji yang lebih seperti menetralisir suasana. Praktis, supirnya dan anak itu menatapnya dan saat Neji bertemu pandang dengan anak itu, Neji menunjuk sang bocah seolah mereka pernah bertemu."Kau…"

"Senang bertemu dengan anda." Inojin membungkuk hormat saat dia menyadari bahwa Neji masih mengingatnya.

"Apa? 'Senang bertemu denganmu'? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan bagaimana bisa kau di sini?" Pada kenyataannya, tempat mereka berada sekarang adalah di sisi lain kota dan terdengar mustahil jika seorang anak naik bus sendirian ke sini. Apakah anak ini memiliki kekuatan super bin ajaib atau semacamnya?

"Aku sembunyi di mobilmu." Inojin mengatakannya dengan senyuman polos. Neji menghela napas. Beruntung sakit kepalanya sudah hilang. Jadi apa yang sudah terjadi sejak muncul anak itu tak akan membuat Neji terlalu pusing.

"Masuklah. Biar kuantar pulang." Neji mendorong pelan punggung Inojin untuk memasuki mobil namun gagal begitu Inojin mengelak dan menggeleng.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu _, ji-san_." Inojin berdiri di depan pemilik manik _lavender_ dengan tangan yang direntangkan seolah-olah bergestur menghalangi jalan Neji untuk memasuki mobil. Neji menghela napas bosan. Apa yang bocah itu inginkan?

"Terserah. Tapi masuklah." Neji mengisyaratkan Inojin untuk masuk mobil dan Inojin melakukannya.

.

.

.

Selama di jalan, tidak ada dari penumpag mobil yang bicara. Neji menunggu Inojin bicara mengingat Inojin memang di sana untuk bicara dengannya walau sampai saat ini belum bicara apa-apa. Diam-diam, Inojin berpikir keras akan apa yang harus dikatakannya. Inojin memikirkan cara bicara dengan benar agar tidak salah bicara seperti yang pernah ibunya ajarkan. Karena pada kenyataannya, Yamanaka Inojin sudah mendengar pembicaraan Ino dan Shikamaru tempo hari soal Ino yang merasa tak bisa membesarkan anaknya dengan baik. Ya, bisa dibilang bocah ini sempat menguping dan pura-pura tidur pada waktu itu. Sang supir masih diam menanti percakapan yang sudah membuatnya penasaran.

Setelah beberapa lama memandang Inojin dan menanti bocah itu bicara, Neji agak jemu. Namun gestur anak itu kemudian menarik atensinya. Inojin mengepal erat kedua tangannya dan matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. Hal itu mengingatkan Neji pada dirinya saat masih anak-anak. Mengingatkan kembali saat dirinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk ayahnya namun tak pernah punya keberanian untuk mengatakannya. Ya, Neji benci dirinya yang saat itu. Neji benci dirinya saat masih menjadi seorang penakut. Neji benci ayahnya yang seolah-olah tak pernah terjangkau dan membuatnya berjanji untuk tak seperti ayahnya. Setelah membuyarkan lamunannya sendiri, Neji mengusap kepala Inojin ragu.

"Err, mau beli es krim?" tanya Neji dengan suara rendah yang sukses membuat dirinya sendiri tidak percaya pada apa yang sudah dikatakannya pada anak itu. Inojin mendongak memandang Neji dengan mata birunya yang membuat bendungan bening, dan perlahan mengangguk."Berhenti saat kau lihat penjual es krim." Neji berpesan pada supirnya yang kemudian dibalas gumaman pertanda mengerti.

Saat sang supir menemukan kedai es krim, dia memarkirkan mobil dan turun untuk membukakan pintu untuk Neji. Neji dan Inojin berjalan masuk ke kedai setelah Neji memesan dua _cone_ es krim kemudian mereka duduk. Orang-orang di sekitar kedai memandang mereka, khususnya wanita. Bisa dibilang karena Neji dan Inojin lebih terlihat seperti ayah dan anak.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Neji yang dibalas anggukan oleh Inojin."Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Kali ini Neji bicara lebih tenang agar tidak membuat bocah itu gugup.

" _Ji-san_ , maafkan aku." Inojin yang tiba-tiba berdiri kini membungkuk hormat. Kemudian menatap Neji yang memasang ekspresi bingung."Aku ingin menyelesaikan ini semua dengan cara pria, jadi aku datang untuk meminta maaf padamu soal kata-kataku di bandara waktu itu."

Neji tidak tahu apakah dia harus tertawa atau tidak. Ada apa dengan anak ini? Namun dibanding menganggap ini lelucon yang konyol, ini justru terkesan menarik baginya. Pertama, apa yang dia maksud cara pria? Dia masih berusia 7 tahun, bukan? Dan dia datang untuk mengatakan itu? Pola pikir yang terlalu serius bagi seorang bocah yang baru sukses menyelinap memasuki mobil.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bicarakan secara pria," balas Neji antusias. Bocah bermarga Yamanaka itu memang menarik.

" _Ji-san_ , aku tahu ibuku meminta maaf padamu lagi dan kuduga kau sudah mengatakan sesuatu padanya yang membuatnya merasa bersalah." Pemilik manik lavender itu mengerutkan dahinya. Apakah Neji sudah menuduh yang tidak-tidak? Walaupun, di sisi terdalam dirinya juga tahu bahwa kata-kata yang diucapkannya memang cukup kejam."Ibuku tidak jahat. _Kaa-chan_ memang lebih muda dari ibu kebanyakan, tapi _kaa-chan_ adalah yang ibu yang lebih baik dari yang terbaik. _Kaa-chan_ sendiri yang mengajarku untuk mempertanggungjawabkan tindakanku, mengajarku untuk menyuarakan pendapat, menerima saat ada yang memperingatkanku jika salah. Bahkan tanpa _tou-chan_ , _kaa-chan_ selalu ada untukku. _Kaa-chan_ selalu mencoba melakukan yang terbaik untukku, itulah kenapa aku mencoba menjadi anak yang baik untuknya. Dan kesimpulannya, akulah orang yang jahat itu. _Kaa-chan_ , dia itu seperti malaikat."

Neji bergeming seraya menatap anak di hadapannya lekat-lekat. Apakah dia benar-benar berumur 7 tahun? Pertanyaan itulah yang pertama kali melintas di benaknya. Hyuuga Neji tak pernah berjumpa dengan anak yang membela ibunya seperti yang Inojin lakukan. Ya, Inojin memang tidak memiliki siapa pun lagi kecuali ibunya, hanya ibunya lah malaikat pendidik baginya. Di usia Inojin, yang bisa Neji lakukan mungkin hanya menginginkan hewan piaraan atau kabur dari sesuap sayur. Tapi di hadapannya kini seorang anak mempertanggungjawabkan sikapnya dan menilai sebaik dan seburuk apa dirinya. Neji tertegun. Sudah sejauh mana Yamanaka Ino mendidik putranya? Bocah itu bahkan cerdas dalam berperilaku pada orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan ayahmu?" Neji tahu bahwa asistennya adalah _single parent_ di usia muda, harus ada sosok ayah yang membantunya.

" Aku ditinggal bahkan sebelum aku mengenalinya." Inojin mencicit dengan wajah sendu yang entah kenapa membuatnya terlihat lucu. Neji terkekeh mendengar jawaban bocah itu; terutama akibat mimik wajahnya."Tolong jangan tertawa! Aku tidak bercanda! Ayahku mati setelah menolong ibuku dari kecelakaan yang mungkin akan membuatku tak pernah lahir."

Neji mengerjapkan matanya sejenak. Kemudian menggaruk kepala canggung, jawaban polos anak bernasib malang itu benar-benar membuatnya merasa tidak enak."Err, baiklah nak, aku terima permintaan maafmu. Dan maaf karena pernah berburuk sangka pada ibumu." Neji mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dan Inojin melakukannya."Sekarang, ayo pulang. Hari sudah gelap. " Neji beranjak bangkit.

" _Nani_?! Jadi aku terlambat?" seru Inojin panik. Dia pikir misinya akan memakan waktu beberapa menit namun ternyata dia salah. Ibunya bisa mati berdiri karena mengkhawatirkannya. Inojin tau itu."Aku tidak bilang _kaa-chan_ kalau aku mendatangimu, _ji-san_." Inojin menatap horror pada pemilik manik _lavender_.

Neji memutar bola mata bosan."Ayolah, aku akan antar kau ke rumah dan bicara dengan ibumu."

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Mau ingatkan lagi Yumi itu OC yang jadi keponakan Shikamaru sekaligus teman sekolah Inojin. Inojinkuh bak pemeran utama, woahahahahaha *tertawa puas*

Buat _reader_ yang ada di tim Neji, sepertinya _chapter_ ini bagai kode keras. Cogan jahatnya masih berperikemanusiaan. Perbedaan Shikamaru  & Neji di sini setipis kertas pembungkus nasi uduk LoL XD

Makasih RyuiMochi97, JI Niji, itakun, & sarahelizabahri yang review chapter sebelumnya. _As always_ balasannya di PM untuk yang log in. Makasih juga yang masih ikutin ff ini.

Btw, ada yang paham maksud dari lamunan Neji di sepanjang chapter ini?

 **Pojok Respon**

Itakun: Iya betul itu! Apalah arti cogan kalau gak diberi sifat jahat dikit X3

 _ **Mind to review?**_


	9. Maybe I'm jealous

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Ino yang menunggu waktunya pulang tetap di kantor karena bosnya masih belum kembali. Jam kerjanya memang sudah berakhir namun dikarenakan tugas yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit telah dibebankan oleh Neji, maka Ino akan pulang terlambat. Biasanya Ino memang tidak terlalu ambil pusing jika harus pulang malam mengingat ada orang yang biasa menjaga anaknya di rumah. Tapi sekarang berbeda, putranya hilang dan Ino tak tau bagaimana cara berkomunikasi dengan buah hatinya itu. Ini memang tidak biasanya. Sejauh ini Ino yakin jika Inojin tidak mungkin pergi kemana-mana kecuali pergi sekolah kemudian pulang. Kalaupun pergi ke suatu tempat, Ino berekspektasi anaknya akan pergi dengan orang dewasa agar tidak tersesat, atau setidaknya meminta izin padanya

.

.

.

Di perjalanan pulang, Ino menelpon Shikamaru untuk mengajak bertemu, dan sekarang dia sedang setengah berlari ke taman tempat Shikamaru berada.

"Shikamaru!" seru Ino begitu melihat Shikamaru berdiri dan memandangi sekitar. Tampak jelas Shikamaru sedang menunggunya.

"Ino." Shikamaru bergumam pelan menyadari bahwa Ino tampak tertekan karena tak mengetahui keberadaan anaknya. Seolah pemuda berambut nanas itu dapat menerawang semuanya dari mata biru di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu sesuatu?" Ino meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin setelah berhenti berlari dari halte bus.

"Tidak. Tapi aku sudah bilang sepupuku dan dia akan membantu juga." Shikamaru mencoba menenangkan Ino dengan menepuk pelan pundaknya namun seketika Ino menepis tangannya pelan dan berbalik. Bukan karena tidak mau ditenangkan, tapi karena Ino akan mulai ikut mencari.

"Aku akan mencari juga." Dalam benak Ino, menemukan putranya adalah satu-satunya yang dia pikirkan. Tapi sebelum melangkah, sebuah tangan meraih lengannya menghentikannya. Ino berbalik dan mendapati Shikamaru menatapnya dengan wajah serius.

"Shikamaru, lepaskan! Aku perlu mencarinya." Ino berada di ambang kekhawatiran.

"Ino, tenanglah."

"Jangan katakan padaku untuk tenang!" Pemilik manik _sky blue_ membentak. "Putraku hilang dan kau katakan padaku untuk tenang? Shikamaru, dia anakku. Dan aku tidak mau kehilangan dia." Suaranya meninggi. Shikamaru menatap Ino sendu, hatinya perih setiap saat melihat tangis wanita pirang itu. Shikamaru tidak bisa berdiri melihat kepedihan seperti itu dan dengan demikian Shikamaru merengkuhnya.

" _Daijoubu_. Aku akan menemukannya." Shikamaru dapat merasakan bajunya basah oleh air mata wanita di pelukannya. "Sebaiknya kau pulang dan tunggu Inojn di rumah, dia akan sedih jika saat dia pulang tidak ada siapa pun yang menyambutnya. Percaya padaku. Dia akan pulang." Inojin mengangguk sebagaimana yang dikatakan Shikamaru benar. Ino melepas pelukan Shikamaru dan menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum pada pemilik manik _onyx_ itu.

.

.

.

Walau sudah sampai di rumah, Ino masih belum bisa tenang. Dia tidak bisa menduga dimana putranya berada, atau apakah putranya sedang kesakitan atau semacamnya. Bahkan selintas pikiran di benaknya membuatnya justru semakin gelisah. Sedari tadi pemilik manik _sky blue_ itu terus berjalan tanpa arah di dalam rumahnya sambil sesekali menghubungi Shikamaru kalau-kalau ada kabar terbaru. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, tetap belum ada kabar apa pun. Ini bahkan sudah lewat dari pukul 19.00 dan sekarang Ino lelah, walau pikirannya bernasib sama namun Ino tak berpikir untuk melepas perhatian dari telpon maupun pintu. Dan baru saja Ino menghela napas untuk kesekian kali, pintu terbuka. Seketika pemilik marga Yamanaka itu berdiri dan kemunculan anak kecil dari luar praktis membuat mata biru yang menyiratkan kegelisahan Ino kini meneteskan cairan beningnya.

" _Okaeri_!" Ino segera berhambur memeluk erat Inojin setelah bocah itu melewati ambang pintu. "Apakah kau luka? Apakah kau kesakitan? Biar kulihat." Ino mulai memeriksa setiap inci tubuh Inojin untuk memastikan bahwa putranya masih baik-baik saja.

" _Kaa-chan_! _Daijoubu_ ," seru Inojin sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Ino. Ino yang berjongkok di depannya hanya menatapnya sendu sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya di atas pundak sang anak.

"Jangan pernah melakukan ini lagi. Mengerti?"

"Maafkan aku. Aku bicara dengan CEO _ji-san_ sampai lupa waktu dan aku tak punya kesempatan untuk menelpon _kaa-chan_."

"CEO _ji-san_?" ulang Ino sambil menatap Inojin bingung. Inojin berbalik dan menunjuk seorang lelaki yang berdiri di depan rumah.

"Hyuuga _-sama_." Ino bergumam pelan seraya berdiri. Matanya mengerjap tak percaya.

"Aku perlu bicara." Itu lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah daripada permintaan yang keluar dari mulut seorang laki-laki beriris _lavender_.

"Inojin _-kun_ , hubungi Shikamaru dan bilang padanya kalau kau sudah pulang. Sepertinya Hyuuga _-sama_ ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

.

.

.

Setelah meninggalkan rumah, Ino dan Neji yang sedari tadi berjalan kini berhenti di sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari apartemen Ino. Sejak mereka berdua sama-sama duduk di kursi taman, Ino sama sekali tak menoleh ataupun menatap Neji karena dia tahu jika dia melakukannya, emosinya akan meledak tiba-tiba mengingat kekhawatiran hebat yang dirasakan sebelum Inojin tiba bersama Neji. Jika bukan karena rasa hormat yang dituntutkan kepadanya demi sang bos, mungkin Ino sudah mengusir Neji sebelum mereka di sini. Tapi, kesabaran wanita beriris _sky blue_ itu sukses membuatnya menunggu Neji memulai pembicaraan.

"Yamanaka _-san_ , putramu sembunyi di mobilku dan mengikutiku ke tempat _meeting_. Saat aku menanyakan alasannya, dia bilang bahwa dia ingin bicara denganku tentang apa yang terjadi waktu itu di bandara dan aku memaafkannya. Pada kenyataannya, aku dibuat terkejut oleh niatnya dan hal itu membuatku menemuimu untuk menarik kembali kata-kataku yang tidak sepantasnya ditujukan padamu. Omong-omong, sekarang dia baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu cemas."

Walau Neji sudah mengatakannya, Ino belum yakin. Bukan karena kata-kata Neji tidak benar, tapi karena Ino mengharapkan lebih dari segelintir kalimat itu.

"Dengan segala hormat, Hyuuga _-sama_ ," Ino berdiri dari kursi dan memandang bosnya setelah membungkuk sekilas. Membuat Neji mengernyit lantaran reaksi wanita itu.  
"Saya menunggu anda untuk meminta maaf. Memang benar putra saya pergi tanpa izin dari saya dan dia tahu dia akan bertanggung jawab untuk itu, Hyuuga _-sama_. Tapi, anda adalah orang dewasa dan sejak anda bertemu dengannya, harusnya anda memberitahu saya. Sebelum menjadi asisten anda, saya juga seorang ibu, dan sudah tujuh tahun. Dan apa yang anda lakukan itu tidak bertanggung jawab. Sekarang, jika anda berpikir kata-kata saya tidak sopan dan terkesan tidak menghormati anda, itu tetap hak anda. Tapi jangan meremehkan saya sebagai seorang ibu."

Neji diam seribu bahasa. Wanita di hadapannya bahkan tak takut kehilangan pekerjaannya dan menyalahkan kecerobohan Neji sebagai orang dewasa yang tak membayangkan kegelisahan Ino akan apa yang seharian ini terjadi pada insan paling penting dalam hidupnya; Inojin. Dibanding terkejut, Neji justru iri. Orangtuanya tidak pernah membelanya seperti itu. Pemilik manik _lavender_ itu ingin tahu apakah orangtuanya pernah menganggapnya sepenting Inojin bagi Ino. Memang tak terbantahkan, Neji iri pada seorang anak. Neji iri pada kekeluargaan yang kental antara ibu dan anak itu. Mereka tampak saling menyayangi daripada yang pernah dirasakan Neji dengan orangtuanya sendiri. Neji menarik napas dalam, dan menghelanya bersamaan dengan bergulirnya manik _lavender_ itu untuk menatap Ino.

"Maafkan aku, Yamanaka _-san_." Neji mengeluarkan gumaman pelan dan berhubung suasana taman sepi, maka suara itu sampai di telinga Ino, membuatnya merasa jahat.  
"Itu tak akan terjadi lagi," imbuh Neji yang sukses memacu detak jantung Ino. Entah kenapa Ino merasa bahwa Neji akan mengatakan padanya bahwa Neji akan memecatnya. Ino baru akan mengatakan sesuatu sebelum Neji melanjutkan lagi kalimatnya.  
"Besok kau akan disibukkan banyak pekerjaan. Jadi jangan terlambat."

Neji berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Ino di taman. Ino berdiri di sana layaknya patung akibat ucapan Neji. Dan saat akan bereaksi, lututnya tertekuk lemas dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk sebelum menghela napas.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, semuanya kembali normal. Setidaknya bagi Ino yang merampungkan masalah kemarin dengan mudah. Walau begitu Hyuuga Neji masih berpikir Ino marah padanya akibat apa yang dilakukannya tempo hari. Neji juga tidak lagi menyalahkan Ino mengingat Ino melakukan apa yang sudah menjadi haknya dan Neji melakukan apa yang menjadi haknya, termasuk menyesali kesalahannya kemarin. Sudah jelas, pemilik manik _lavender_ itu sungkan melepas asistennya yang luar biasa itu. Itulah kenapa dia meminta maaf pada Ino dan membiarkan Ino melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Mungkin terkesan lucu dan pantas menuai tawa, tapi Neji justru belajar sesuatu dari Inojin; menerima saat kau melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Neji tak akan membiarkan seluruh dunia mengetahui kesalahannya ini tapi Neji masih berlarut-larut dalam penyesalan atas kesalahannya sendiri. Lagipula, mencoba memperbaiki semuanya dengan Ino juga hal yang penting. Bukan karena Neji menganggap Ino sebagai sosok yang berarti atau semacamnya, tapi ini semua demi kebaikan lingkungan kerja mereka. Hyuuga Neji tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

.

.

.

Pada pertemuan dengan perusahaan lain, kali ini Neji membawa Ino untuk bekerja sebagai 'senjatanya' untuk melawan argumen _pak tua_ yang tempo hari membuatnya menguap bosan dan mengakhiri diskusi yang belum menggapai mufakat. Hyuuga muda itu mempercayakan semuanya kepada analisis Ino yang memang mampu memahami poin-poin keuntungan dalam kerjasama pemasaran. Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan tapi dirinya merasa sudah sangat terbantu sejak adanya asistennya itu.

Dan Neji benar, dalam pertemuan, Ino membujuk Tuan Danzo selaku CEO perusahaan yang bersangkutan untuk memastikan perusahaan mereka mampu mengatur kondisi administrasi Hyuuga Logistics atau mereka tidak akan menerima tawaran kerjasama. Tentu saja, Hyuuga Logistics menegaskan bahwa mereka akan mencari partner dari perusahaan lain, namun dengan demikian Danzo menyetujuinya. Membentuk aliansi dengan sukses jika itu bersama Hyuuga Logistics sudah pasti menjadi pilihan terbaik.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan pulang, mobil Neji dihuni keheningan. Yamanaka Ino hanya memandang kosong tepi jalan dari dalam mobil. Sudah pukul 18.00 saat mereka kembali ke kantor namun keheningan masih menyelimuti sebagaimana sebelumnya. Ino tidak terlalu memikirkannya karena saat ini ada hal lain yang dipikirkannya. Dia memikirkan kencan bersama Shikamaru yang sempat ditundanya akhir pekan lalu. Ino tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Ini lebih seperti ada sesuatu yang diharapkannya dari kencannya nanti. Lain dengan Ino, Neji masih memikirkan latar belakang kecanggungan mereka. Neji masih berpikir Ino marah padanya.

Kini dua insan berbeda _gender_ itu sedang menunggu _lift_ untuk segera pulang. Sementara Neji berpikir bahwa ini saat yang tepat untuk bicara. Kebetulan semua karyawan kecuali petugas keamanan memang sudah meninggalkan kantor, jadi Neji merasa tidak akan ada yang menginterupsinya kali ini.

 _Lift_ sudah tiba di depan mata dan pintunya terbuka. Ino tak bergerak sama sekali. Neji memandangi Ino yang melamun, memanggilnya, namun tiada respon. Akhirnya Neji mengayunkan tangannya di depan mata Ino dan itu cukup untuk membuat Ino bereaksi dan menyusul pemilik manik _lavender_ yang sudah memasuki _lift_.

"Yamanaka _-san_." Neji mulai mengalihkan perhatian Ino yang sebelumnya tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Neji merasa sedikit muak dan menekan tombol, menghentikan _lift_ yang kemudian direspon tatapan bingung Ino.

"Hyuuga _-sama_ , ada apa? Kenapa anda menghentikan _lift_ nya?" Ino mencoba menemukan jawaban dari manik _lavender_ yang ditatapnya.

"Apa kau masih marah, Yamanaka _-san_?" Neji melempar pertanyaan secara spontan.

"Marah?" Ino bergumam bingung. Neji menghela napas kasar. Apakah Ino tak sedang mendengarkan?

"Tentang yang terjadi pada putramu, apakah kau marah karena itu? Kau sudah diam seharian dan menerima setiap tugasku tanpa mengatakan apa pun," ucap Neji yang kemudian balik memandang bingung wanita bersurai pirang yang menahan tawa.

"Hyuuga _-sama_ , aku tidak marah lagi, kau sudah dimaafkan. Soal aku yang belakangan diam, kupikir aku memang sudah seperti itu. Aku sedang melakukan pekerjaanku. Dan jika aku tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun itu adalah karena memang tak ada yang perlu kubicarakan." Sekarang Neji merasa luar biasa bodoh. Rupanya sedari tadi dia hanya salah paham. Tapi Neji tetap tak akan membiarkan pemilik manik _sky blue_ itu menang.

"Lalu bagaimana tentang melamun di tempat kerja?" Neji mengingatkan betapa bodohnya raut paras Ino sebelum memasuki _lift_. Setelah bertanya begitu, Neji justru merasa jauh lebih bodoh. Apakah ini pertanyaan penting?

"Aku tidak pernah melamun selama bekerja," jawab Ino dengan raut paras tak berdosa. Memang tak bisa dipungkiri, dia melamun di saat sudah jam pulang. Dia berhak membela diri.

"Hn, lupakan soal itu," sahut Neji akhirnya. Memang sudah tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi untuk saat ini.

"Omong-omong, saya mau berterimakasih karena anda sudah mau mendengarkan Inojin." Neji menoleh.  
"Banyak orang tidak mau mendengarkan anak-anak di saat mereka punya hal penting untuk dibicarakan. Mungkin terlalu bodoh untuk mengatakan ini, tapi menurutku, dari anak-anaklah orang dewasa banyak belajar. Itu sebabnya saya mau berterimakasih karena sudah mendengarkan Inojin dan membiarkannya berekspresi. Itu pasti cukup berarti baginya, dan juga bagiku."

Pemilik manik _sky blue_ itu tersenyum pada Neji saat mengatakannya. Bukan sebagai asistennya, tapi sebagai seorang ibu. Hal itu membuat Neji tersentak, bahkan ibunya tak pernah menunjukkan senyuman seperti itu. Neji merasa sedikit tidak nyaman, itu sebabnya dia hanya mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. "Hyuuga _-sama_ , _lift_ nya tidak bergerak," ujar Ino tiba-tiba. Dengan canggung, Neji menekan tombol lagi dan _lift_ berlanjut turun.

Ino menutup mulutnya menahan tawa lagi. Dia tidak pernah melihat raut paras _bengong_ di wajah Neji sebelumnya. Selama ini Ino berpikir Neji adalah orang yang selalu dingin, tapi akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa pemilik manik _lavender_ itu tetaplah sama dengan orang-orang pada umumnya.

"Yamanaka _-san_ , ingin kuantar pulang?" tawar Neji yang tidak ikut keluar _lift_ saat tiba di _lobby_ karena dia akan menuju _basement_.

Yamanaka Ino segera berbalik dan membungkuk sopan. "Terimakasih, Hyuuga _-sama_. Tapi ada seseorang yang menungguku."

Hyuuga Neji hanya bergumam pertanda mengerti, dia pikir mungkin Inojinlah yang Ino maksud. Neji masuk mobilnya, menghidupkannya, memasang _seat belt_ , dan mengemudikannya meninggalkan _basement_. Saat mobilnya baru akan meninggalkan kantor, satu hal mengalihkan perhatian Neji. Manik _lavender_ nya mendapati Ino sedang berjalan dengan seorang laki-laki, dan Neji merasa pernah bertemu orang itu sebelumnya.

 _Ada apa dengan perempuan itu? Sudah jelas aku seratus, tidak, sejuta kali lebih baik dibanding dia._

Citra Neji sebagai pemuda yang paling mudah mengalihkan hati banyak perempuan seketika rusak. Tunggu dulu! Apakah Neji menginginkan asistennya? Menginginkan wanita yang hanya menempatkan putra kandungnya di dalam pikirannya? Tidak, tidak, dan tidak. Tidak dalam hidupnya. Seketika akal Neji memutar lagi saat-saat dia mendatangi sebuah pesta bersama Ino dengan _dress_ sederhana yang terlihat elegan. Ya, jika diingat lagi, Ino memang sangat cantik saat itu. Tanpa disadari, bibirnya mengulas seringaian. Neji segera mengemudikan mobilnya untuk pulang.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

*ngakak dulu(?)*

Holla kalian! Hampir sebulan gak update. Aku geli sendiri sama kekeliruan chapter lalu soal kemunculan nama Seunghyun. Ini remake-an screenplay. Tapi karena karakter CEO perusahaan logistik ini gak cocok sama Seungri BIGBANG, aku buat ShikaInoNeji aja biar dipost di sini, dan char paporitku deh yang gantiin nama Seunghyun itu (Neji -red). Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku buat kesalahan. Aku pernah buat kesalahan yang sama di ff SaiIno yang kupost di sini juga. Memalukan X3

Makasih JI Niji, Blondes97, zielavienaz96, RyuiMochi97, itakun, balay67 yang review ch lalu. Makasih kalian yang masih pertahankan ff ini di list fav/foll story kalian XD

Balasan yang Anonim:

Itakun: Iya aku juga mikir gitu. Tapi memang Shikamaru mau ngalah? Cinta Shika itu selengket lem tembak(?)

 _ **Mind to review?**_


	10. Go Out

**Disclaimer:**

All character (minus OC) © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Shikamaru sebelum meraih tangan Ino. Ino mengangguk sebelum mereka berdua berjalan keluar apartemen.

Ino melambaikan tangan pada Inojin yang berdiri ambang pintu kediaman sepupu Shikamaru yang juga orangtua bagi Yuki; teman sekelas Inojin. Setelah merasa lega karena Inojin bisa dititipkan di rumah tetangga baiknya, Ino mengalihkan pandangan pada Shikamaru yang tersenyum hangat padanya. Hari ini tiba, hari kencan mereka tiba. Tidak terbantahkan kini Ino gugup. Sudah beberapa tahun sejak kencannya yang terakhir kali. Ino bahkan tak tahu harus berperilaku seperti apa. Ino tak mau terus salah tingkah dan merusak suasana makan malam yang didasari rasa terimakasih atas bantuan Shikamaru yang menjaga Inojin belakangan ini. Ino ingin membuat Shikamaru senang dan dengan demikian pemilik manik _sky blue_ itu berpakaian seindah sekarang. Walaupun Ino tidak tahu apakah penampilannya saat ini baik atau tidak mengingat Shikamaru tak mengatakan apa pun sedari tadi.

Ino berpikir dengan blus putihnya, rok semata kaki, _blazer_ katun dan _wedges_ _mocca_ nya akan membuat Shikamaru mengkritik penampilannya. Namun sepertinya Shikamaru tak hirau akan penampilannya kali ini. Ino bahkan membiarkan rambut pirangnya tergerai malam ini, namun tak ada komentar apa pun. Berselang beberapa saat, tangannya merasakan genggaman hangat tangan Shikamaru sembari mereka berjalan menuju halte bus. Apa yang Ino suka dari Shikamaru, mulai dari senyumnya yang menawan, sampai segala pola tingkah Shikamaru yang seolah-olah menyatakan bahwa dia memang pria yang lembut.

Hari Minggu ini, kota ramai oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Di sepanjang perjalanan, perlakuan manis pemuda nanas itu terus membuat Ino tersenyum manis dan bersemu merah seperti seorang remaja. Kembali pada waktu saat dimana Ino di masa remaja yang tidak pernah menghiraukan masa muda dan terus belajar sebagaimana pelajar yang penuh tanggung jawab. Tak diragukan, Ino merindukan masa mudanya dan berharap bisa melalui masa lalu dengan cara berbeda, namun Ino tetap bahagia karena kini dia bersama putranya. Inojin adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling lama lengket dengan Ino. Dan bersama, mereka saling mendukung. Bahkan walau Inojin hanya seorang anak kecil, dia sudah sangat mendukung segala hal yang dilalui dalam hidup wanita pirang itu.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Tidak, tidak ada." Ino baru sadar sedari tadi melamun.

"Kau terus diam sepanjang jalan." Shikamaru mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Membuat pipi wanita di sisinya merona.

"A-Aku hanya ingin tahu kemana kau mau membawaku," balas Ino yang jemarinya menyisir rambut panjangnya.

"Ya, aku sebenarnya berpikir kita akan menonton. Kau bilang kau mau nonton film baru aktor favoritmu." Shikamaru mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya.

"Eh? Kita tak harus nonton itu. Aku tertarik menontonnya hanya karena melihat iklannya di tv. Jadi..."

"Ya sudahlah. Lagipula ini kan kencan kita."

Ino tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun. Tidak setelah Shikamaru mengingatkannya bahwa mereka sedang kencan. Kalimat singkat itu membuat Ino merasa nyaman, seolah rasa hangat menjalar dan membungkus tubuhnya saat ini.

.

.

.

Sebagaimana waktu berlalu, Ino merilekskan diri dan menonton film tanpa mengacuhkan apa pun. Dia lupa di sebelahnya Shikamaru menyandarkan tangan kirinya di atas lengan bangku dan Ino meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan pemuda nanas itu. Saat baru menyadarinya, Shikamaru justru menggenggam tangan Ino dan menautkan jemari mereka. Ino pura-pura tak sadar namun sulit baginya. Atmosfir dari pintu masuk cukup dingin karena AC dan Ino mulai merasakan dingin di sekitar kakinya yang memang hanya ditutupi rok selutut. Namun dari setiap bagian tubuh Ino yang merasakan hawa dingin itu, hanya tangan kanannya yang terasa lebih hangat. Seketika wajahnya merona. Dalam hatinya dia memutuskan untuk tidak menonton bioskop saat kencan lagi.

Setelah film berakhir, mereka meninggalkan bioskop dalam keheningan. Walaupun Ino masih bungkam dalam lamunan, Shikamaru masih tak membiarkan tangan Ino lepas dari genggamannya.

"Jadi, habis ini kita kemana?" tanya Ino pada Shikamaru.

"Aku membuat reservasi di sebuah restoran, kita masih punya banyak waktu jadi kita bisa jalan kaki." Ino terkejut begitu tau kalau Shikamaru bahkan melakukan itu. Repot-repot membuat reservasi.

Saat tiba di restoran, hari sudah gelap. Ino merasa agak lega karena pakaiannya cukup apik untuk membuatnya tetap cocok untuk berada di restoran ini. Walaupun Ino bukan yang paling elegan di sini, Ino tetaplah cantik. Dia tidak harus cemburu pada penampilan perempuan lain yang makan malam di sini.

"Kau memilih tempat yang bagus," komentar Ino saat mereka menunggu hidangan yang mereka pesan.

"Tadinya aku mau membawamu ke tempat yang lebih baik tapi aku tau kau akan menganggapnya sebagai hal yang merepotkan," balas Shikamaru.

"Itu benar." Ino mengangguk sebelum melanjutkan.  
"Tapi kalau yang berniat melakukan itu semua adalah kau, aku tidak masalah." Imbuhan reflek ini membuat Ino merasa benar-benar malu. Namun dalam waktu yang sama Ino tak menyesalinya mengingat apa yang dikatakannya memang adalah isi hatinya.

Shikamaru tak akan membantah bahwa dia sangat senang mendengarnya, dan dia mengulas senyum termanisnya untuk wanita pirang di depannya. Sejauh ini, Shikamaru tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Ino terhadapnya, namun apa yang terjadi hari ini membuatnya merasakan bahwa dia punya peluang besar untuk ada bersama Ino. Shikamaru sudah melakukan semuaya dengan baik, dia sudah menjaga Inojin, memperlakukan Ino dengan lembut, dia sudah berusaha ada untuk Ino dan Inojin. Di balik itu semua, Shikamaru sudah seperti ayah dan suami yang hilang dari keluarga kecil itu.

Dan Shikamaru sungguh berpikir bahwa dia sangat menghormati Ino. Sebagaimana saat dia melihat Ino dengan pakaian itu, Shikamaru tak ingin mengatakan apa pun tentang itu karena dia tidak mau cnderung memandang orang lain lewat penampilan fisik. Ino adalah sosok yang luar biasa di matanya. Dan berpikir bahwa Ino membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang menyenangkan.

Ino dan Shikamaru makan dengan kalem sambil sesekali membicarakan banyak hal. Ino mengaguminya. Ino tak bisa berkata-kata lagi soal kekagumannya pada pemuda nanas itu. Shikamaru sudah sangat baik membantu Ino menghadapi banyak hal mengingat sudah lima tahunan juga mereka bertetangga. Jadi Ino bersedia mendengarkan Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu?" tanya Shikamaru. Ino tidak sadar sejak kapan dia tersenyum sampai sebuah pertanyaan yang membuatnya salah tingkah memecah lamunannya.

"Ah, aku sedang berpikir bahwa kau itu mengagumkan. Ya, kadang terlintas di benakku bagaimana jika seandainya aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu." Ino mencoba tak mengalihkan perhatiannya kemana pun. Untuk kali ini Ino tak mau menyembunyikan apa pun dari Shikamaru, termasuk raut wajahnya.

"Ino, apa kau sadar apa yang kau tanyakan?" Wajah serius Shikamaru membuat jantung Ino berdetak hebat.

"E-eh? Apa aku salah bicara?" Ino mulai menyesal atas apa yang dikatakannya sampai akhirnya gelengan kepala Shikamaru mengklarifikasi semuanya.

"Hanya saja aku memikirkan hal yang sama saat aku menyadari kalau aku mulai menyukaimu. 'Kenapa aku tidak bertemu dia dari dulu?' Pertanyaan itu terngiang di kepalaku siang dan malam. Tapi mungkin jika kita bertemu dari dulu, saat-saat seperti ini pasti tidak terjadi dan tidak ada kisah antara kita dan Inojin juga kan. Aku sangat bersyukur kau di sini denganku." Shikamaru mengambil telapak tangan Ino dan digenggam erat.

"Shikamaru, aku senang mendengarmu bilang begitu, aku merasa dihargai."

"Ino, kau…" Shikamaru kehilangan kata-kata. Jika itu adalah yang Shikamaru pikirkan, maka sudah pasti Ino akan menerimanya sebagai kekasihnya.

"Aku masih belum yakin akan perasaanku padamu tapi aku benar-benar sering memikirkan itu, Shikamaru. Putraku pernah memujimu dan dia bilang bahwa tidak apa jika kau menjadi ayah barunya…" Ino tersenyum kecil mengingatnya.

"Ino, cukup. Sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa menahan kebahagiaan ini." Shikamaru terkekeh. Dia merasa salah tingkah.  
"Aku tidak sedang memaksamu juga. Aku tau bagaimana kehidupanmu beberapa tahun belakangan ini dan cukup baik perkembanganmu yang mulai memberikan kesempatan pada dirimu sendiri untuk membuka hati untuk seseorang. Dan aku lebih bahagia jika itu adalah aku."

"Shikamaru..." Ino merasa suasana semakin serius. Walau Ino agak cemas, dia mencoba untuk tidak lari. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan dan dapat dirasakannya kehangatan dari genggaman tangan pemuda nanas yang penuh perasaan. Ya, itu adalah saat untuk Ino memberikan kesempatan cinta pada dirinya sendiri setelah sekian lama pintu hatinya tidak ada yang mengetuk dirinya merasakan. Dan jika bukan pemuda tampan dan lembut di depannya, lalu siapa?

"Yamanaka- _san_?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi suasana bergelembung cinta di sekitar Ino.

"Hyuuga- _sama_?" gumam Ino tertegun. Setelah berjalan-jalan dengan Shikamaru dan memutuskan untuk makan malam di sini, dia harus bertemu bosnya di sini? Ah ya, ingatkan Ino jika dirinya sedang berada di restoran berbintang nan elegan; wajar Neji di sini.

Sekarang, Ino harap situasi ini tidak terlalu mengganggu Neji. Lagipula Ino hanya salah satu karyawannya dan yang paling penting adalah, merupakan hak Ino untuk menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan siapa pun, maupun melakukan apa pun yang diinginkan.

Ino tak tahu saja ada sedikit hal yang mengganggu Neji. Adalah sosok laki-laki yang duduk bersama Ino, lelaki yang dilihat Neji sebagai sosok dengan rambut aneh berbentuk nanas. Orang yang Ino pilih melebihi Neji. Neji berpikir dirinya lebih baik dari pemuda itu, lebih tampan, lebih berkarisma, dan lebih banyak hal! Kebanggaannya sebagai _playboy_ serba lebih dibuat hancur oleh pemandangan ini. Neji baru saja ingin mengatakan beberapa hal sebelum wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya berbicara.

"Ada apa Neji- _kun_? Bukankah kita sedang menuju meja kita?" ujar wanita itu dengan suara melengking yang lebih seperti suara anak kecil.

"Hn. Nikmati malam kalian," pamit Neji singkat. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Neji langsung pergi.

"Aku harus bilang bosmu punya selera yang tinggi," sindir Shikamaru yang justru membuat Ino terkekeh.

"Begitukah?" Ino menyeletuk.

"Setidaknya kekasihnya terlihat sedikit lebih normal" gumam Shikamaru ragu.

"Itu bukan kekasihnya, atau mungkin itu kekasihnya, untuk 'hari ini'…" Ino menghela napas, dia tau dia jadi terkesan tidak professional karena membicarakan bosnya seperti itu. Tapi siapa peduli? Justru Hyuuga itu terlihat membanggakan hal itu daripada menutupinya.

"Jadi dia seperti itu. Aku mengerti." Shikamaru memasang ekspresi takjub. Dalam hatinya, Shikamaru berharap Neji tak akan pernah mengincar Ino. Bukan karena Shikamaru takut tersaingi, dia hanya tak mau wanita beriris _sky_ _blue_ itu diperlakukan seenaknya oleh seorang _playboy_.

"Oke, berhubung sudah selesai makan, kita bisa langsung pergi ke tempat lain." Ino merekahkan senyum setelah mengalihkan topik. Shikamaru mengangguk dan mereka berdua pergi setelah membayar makanan.

Dengan semua kata-kata yang sudah diucapkan Ino dan keterbukaan hatinya, Shikamaru tak ragu lagi untuk menggenggam tangan Ino. Ino suka kehangatan yang selalu dirasakan saat Shikamaru melakukannya. Walaupun itu agak membuat Ino tersipu, Ino tetap enggan melepasnya. Dan dengan demikian mereka berjalan meninggalkan restoran.

Baik Ino maupun Shikamaru tidak ada yang menyadari perhatian Neji yang tak lepas dari tangan mereka yang saling genggam sepanjang jalan meninggalkan restoran. Entah apakah Neji cemburu. Untuk beberapa alasan Neji jadi lebih posesif terhadap asisten kebanggaannya itu. Dia berani bertaruh jika sudah pulang nanti, pasti tak mudah melupakan semua yang dilihatnya.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Jadi maksud dari chapter ini apa? *sweatdrop

Bagi yang merasa kurang jelas/ngerti review saja. Supaya aku tahu yang ngeganjal ini dimana. Btw, maaf lama menghilang. Semoga chapter ini tak mengecewakan.

 **Pojok Respon:**

itakun: Makasih reviewnya. Iya padahal Neji masih jalan di tempat, udah ngerasa berat aja. Btw, kurang lebihnya chapter ini komentar aja lagi ya.

Sageki: Fyuh, untung gak putus di tengah jalan. Cuma telat update aja. Maaf kelamaan. Makasih reviewnya.

aiwataru1: Baca PM


	11. Invitation

**Disclaimer:**

All character (minus OC) © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

Pekan-pekan berikutnya hanya dilewati dengan rutinitas Ino yang biasa, yakni bekerja dan pulang. Sebenarnya, awal Ino kembali bekerja sejak kejadian itu, dia agak terkejut karena bosnya tak mengatakan apa pun seputar hari dimana dia dipergoki sedang bersama Shikamaru di restoran. Neji memang tidak punya alasan untuk melakukan itu tapi seolah sadar, Ino tahu kalau bosnya merasa penasaran dan itulah kenapa Ino merasa aneh jika tak menanyakannya.

Di samping itu, Ino tak merasakan kerisauan yang berarti kecuali tentang hari itu. Sambil menyelesaikan laporan terakhir yang ditugaskan Neji yang tadi siang meninggalkan kantor untuk suatu urusan, untuk kesekian kalinya pemilik manik _sky blue_ itu menghela napas. Ino khawatir bosnya itu akan kembali ke kantor dengan terlambat dan Ino harus menyerahkan laporan itu langsung pada Neji mengingat sepenting apa laporan yang sedang dikerjakannya ini. Benar saja, jam menunjukkan pukul 18.00 dan Neji tak kunjung kembali, Ino segera mempersiapkan barang-barangnya untuk segera pulang seandainya Neji kembali dan sudah menerima laporannya. Ino berjalan keluar kantor menuju toilet. Di lorong-lorong yang dilewatinya, Ino menyadari sudah tak ada siapa pun yang masih di kantor. Ino menghela napas lagi, sudah biasanya Ino dan Neji menjadi orang terakhir yang meninggalkan pintu utama gedung.

Saat Ino keluar dari toilet, dia melihat Neji memasuki ruang kantor dan Ino langsung berlari kecil menyusulnya. Saat Ino tiba dan membuka pintu kantor, dilihatnya Neji sedang berdiri di samping kursinya memandang ke luar jendela gedung. Ino menyadari kalau ada yang aneh, dia berpikir mungkin sesuatu terjadi pada Neji. Ino pun berdehem untuk menarik perhatian Neji, dan saat Neji menoleh padanya, Ino dapat melihat wajah Neji yang agak menyedihkan, mungkin bisa dibilang… habis menangis? Ino mulai berpikir sebaiknya meninggalkan bosnya sendirian, maka itu dia segera mengambil dokumen untuk diserahkan.

"Hyuuga- _sama_ , ini laporan-" Ino mengerjapkan mata dan napasnya tercekat. Raut wajah pemuda itu mulai sulit didefinisikan  
"Hyuuga- _sama_ , ada apa?"

 _Grep_

"Maaf, hanya sebentar, aku janji." Neji menggunakan kedua lengannya untuk menyelimuti kedua pundak Ino dalam sebuah pelukan.

Ino tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa mengingat dirinya sendiri tak pernah berpikir kalau Neji akan melakukan itu namun setelah Ino ingat lagi isyarat mata _lavender_ itu tadi; mata _lavender_ itu menyiratkan kesedihan, kepahitan, bahkan kemarahan. Ino mencoba mengerti.

Bahkan dalam kecanggungan, Ino mencoba tenang dan walau ragu, Ino mengangkat tangannya, untuk menepuk lembut punggung pemilik manik _lavender_ itu. Bagi Ino, mungkin ini tak banyak membantu, namun setidaknya ini akan membuat Neji merasa bahwa dia memiliki dukungan dari Ino dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Ino mulai berpikir kalau Neji pada dasarnya sama dengan laki-laki lain yang juga butuh sandaran dan kehangatan, itu membuat Ino agak sedih, menurutnya mungkin pemuda itu kesepian. Pertemuan yang selama ini dilakukan Neji dengan wanita-wanita itu tidak meyakinkannya bahwa ada seseorang untuknya, oleh karena itu Neji tak memiliki siapa pun yang bisa diandalkan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Neji melepas pelukannya dan segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, wajahnya mulai memerah. Sebenarnya dia tidak bermaksud memeluk Ino, Neji tahu Ino sedang menunggunya untuk diberikan laporan yang ditugaskan untuknya namun entah kenapa sejak melihat perempuan itu, Neji tergerak untuk memeluk peremuan itu, Neji membutuhkan Ino. Dan benar saja, sejak Ino menepuk pelan punggungnya, Neji mulai merasa lebih baik. Tetap saja, Neji merasa jahat karena melakukan itu tiba-tiba tanpa meminta izin dulu atau semacamnya.

"Terimakasih dan maaf," tutur Neji pelan. Ino tersenyum tipis.

"Bisakah kuserahkan laporanku?"

"Kalau begitu kemarikan. Kau sudah bekerja keras," jawab Neji yang kemudian menerima laporan itu dalam genggamannya.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Hyuuga- _sama_?" tanya Ino yang masih melihat kesedihan yang tak bisa manik _lavender_ di depannya sembunyikan.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Neji tersenyum tanpa menyadarinya. Seakan otak Neji mengintruksi dirinya untuk menjawab namun kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat tanpa perintah.  
"Sudah hampir malam, kau harus pulang."

Ino mengangguk walau tak yakin untuk meninggalkan bosnya. Namun wanita pirang itu tetap menggenggam tas jinjingnya dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Neji menghela napas panjang dan berjalan ke kursinya untuk duduk. Pemuda berambut panjang itu meletakkan laporan itu di meja dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi sebelum memejamkan mata.

Neji lelah setelah menghadiri pertemuannya dengan sang ayah. Setiap kali dia melakukannya, dia selalu berakhir dengan cara yang sama. Bukan hanya tekanan yang dia terima. Seakan-akan Neji berhenti melihat sosok Hyuuga Hizashi sebagai ayahnya dan lebih menganggapnya sebagai bos. Ayahnya meninggalkannya dengan perusahaan di Jepang sebelum pindah ke Eropa untuk mengurus perusahaannya yang lain. Tentu saja, maksud Hizashi adalah supaya putra tunggalnya itu mengasuh dan memperluas jangkauan perusahaannya di negeri Sakura itu. Itu juga yang selalu menjadi tujuan Neji walaupun ayahnya tak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung.

Tapi sekarang, Neji lebih tertekan mengingat ayahnya baru saja memintanya untuk memperluas perusahaannya sampai ke tujuh negara dan diakui sebagai perusahaan logistik paling sukses. Walaupun, Hizashi sempat puas karena Neji sudah mendirikan dua cabang di Jepang, yakni di Hokkaido dan Okayama.

Neji yang mulai muak segera _'kabur'_ dari pertemuan makan siang mereka, sekaligus sakit perut. Lagipula semua hal yang dikatakan Hizashi bukan cuma tentang target bisnis mereka, tapi juga tentang pertemuan Neji dengan setiap wanita. Hizashi bahkan menyadari sisi itu yang juga menunjukkan ketidakseriusan Neji dalam mengurus bisnis mereka. Neji ingin bereaksi membela diri dan mengatakan bahwa semua itu karena kekurangan cinta dari orangtuanya, tapi Neji tak punya keberanian untuk mengatakannya, tidak akan pernah punya.

Neji tahu pertemuannya dengan wanita-wanita itu juga tak akan memberikan cinta apa pun yang dia butuhkan, lagipula Neji juga tak ingin menganggap setiap hubungan dengan wanita-wanita itu serius mengingat dirinya yang tidak percaya akan istilah _'membangun sebuah keluarga'_. Neji selalu yakin bahwa keluarga yang sempurna tidak pernah ada. Dengan demikian Neji tak pernah mencoba untuk memiliki anak di dunia yang miskin cinta dan terkutuk ini. Bagus, sekarang Neji mulai sakit kepala karena semua pikiran dan kerisauan ini.

"Yamanaka- _san_ ," panggil Neji saat merasa tidak enak, namun seketika dia ingat kalau di ruangan ini dia sendirian.

"Ya, Hyuuga- _sama_?" Sebuah suara menyahut dan secepatnya Neji bangkit dari kursinya saat melihat Ino memasuki ruangan, mendekati mejanya dan meletakkan secangkir teh di sana.  
"Minumlah, itu akan membuat anda merasa lebih baik," tutur Ino seraya tersenyum.

"Kau masih di sini?" tanya Neji tak percaya. Dia tak tahu kalau Ino masih ada bersamanya.

"Saya tahu anda sedang dalam masalah jadi saya buatkan anda teh saja. Jika ada hal yang mengganggu, anda bisa mengandalkan saya, Hyuuga- _sama_. Kewajiban saya sebagai asisten anda adalah memastikan semua kebutuhan anda tersedia serta mencarikan solusi untuk masalah yang menimpa perusahaan. Tetapi, untuk sekarang saya di sini sebagai teman," ujar Ino yang tak pernah berhenti membuat pemuda Hyuuga itu heran.

"Bukankah putramu menunggumu?" tanya Neji yang kembali duduk dan bertopang dagu.

"Shikamaru menjaganya dan sudah kutelepon dia untuk mengatakan kalau aku akan pulang terlambat," jelas Ino.

"Begitukah? Bukankah dia akan cemburu kalau kau menghabiskan waktumu denganku?" Neji menyeringai menggodanya namun di waktu yang sama Neji juga penasaran dengan jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa cemburu? Sejauh ini, hanya ada sebuah hubungan bos-pegawai di antara kita, tidak lebih dan kupikir itu tak akan berubah," jawab Ino dengan nada yakin, yakin dengan kata-katanya. Seringaian yang sebelumnya merekah di bibir Neji perlahan luntur oleh kata-kata itu, Neji hanya menatap Ino. Kemudian menghela napas dan bersandar di kursi.

"Mau aku antar pulang? Sepertinya terlalu jahat jika aku membuat putramu menunggu." Neji bangkit dari kursinya.

Ino merasa perlakuan bosnya agak berbeda. Walau begitu, Ino mengangguk setuju. Benar saja, Neji merasa tidak berhak membuat anak laki-laki di sana menahan kantuk demi menunggu ibunya pulang. Anak seperti Inojin...

Tidak boleh merasakan hal yang pernah dialami Neji di masa kecil.

.

.

.

Ino turun dari mobil disusul Neji. Hal itu membuat Ino mengernyit heran, menurutnya bosnya tak harus mengantarnya sampai ke dalam apartemen. Namun Neji bersikeras ikut ke sana. Membuat Ino hanya mengangguk paham. Sejak keluar _lift_ , Neji terus mencuri pandang ke arah perempuan pirang itu. Neji merasa tak punya alasan untuk tak tersenyum. Apakah senyuman yang kali ini juga spontan tanpa intruksi otak? Entahlah.

Pada akhirnya, senyuman pemuda berambut panjang itu luntur begitu pintu apartemen Ino dibuka seorang laki-laki.

"Ino? _Okaeri nasai_ ," sambut pemuda yang rambutnya dikuncir ala nanas yang kita kenal dengan nama Shikamaru.

Neji dapat melihat senyuman manis Shikamaru merekah teguh hanya untuk perempuan yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ino membalas senyum Shikamaru dan mengangguk.

"Terimakasih banyak, Shikamaru. Hyuuga- _sama_ , masuklah," Ino melangkah masuk bersama dua laki-laki itu.

" _Okaa-chan_!" Sudah pukul 20.00. Benar dugaan Neji, bocah bernama Inojin itu masih terjaga menanti ibunya.

"Inojin- _kun_! _Tadaima_ ," Ino menarik Inojin dalam pelukannya yang erat. Inojin mulai tertawa saat ibunya terus mencium pipi putihnya.

" _Oji-san_!" Inojin akhirnya melepas pelukan ibunya dan berlari kecil ke arah Neji yang menatap adegan pelukan ibu-anak itu dengan senyuman -super- tipis.  
" _Oji-san_ , akankah kau datang ke pestaku?"

"Pesta?" tanya Neji bingung. Apa yang sedang bocah itu katakan?

"Maaf, nak. _Kaa-chan_ lupa mengundangnya." Ino mengusap rambut Inojin kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada Neji.  
"Hyuuga- _sama_ , apakah anda ada acara besok siang? Jangan khawatir, ini bukan kencan." Ino tergelak santai. Sebagai reaksi atas undangan lisan ini, Neji melirik Shikamaru yang memasang raut wajah serius dan tengah menatapnya datar.  
"Putraku ulang tahun & dia ingin mengundangmu," imbuh Ino yang diangguki Inojin.

"A-Aku..." Neji tidak punya hal penting yang akan dilakukannya besok. Namun dia berpikir jika mendatangi acara yang juga sudah pasti didatangi Shikamaru setelah pertemuan mereka di restoran itu pasti akan membawa suasana tidak nyaman. Namun binar mata bocah di depannya membuatnya merasakan sesuatu. Inojin terlihat seperti Neji saat mengharapkan ucapan selamat dari ayahnya atas peringkat terbaik di kelasnya semasa sekolah dulu. Namun ucapan selamat itu tak pernah datang sampai sekarang.

"Aku akan datang," jawab Neji singkat.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Jadi intinya posisi Neji dan Shikamaru masih seimbang woahahahahaha. Jadi makin gak keliatan bakal berakhir jadi ff pair apa. Oh ya, mulai sekarang kita anggap Ino bisa ngomong aku-kamu sama Neji di luar kantor ya. Tapi soal pergantian nama dan suffix, sepertinya memang belum. Kalo diliat di chapter sebelumnya sebenarnya Ino udah bisa manggil Shikamaru tanpa suffix kan? Ya anggap aja itu termasuk kemajuan(?) Jadi inti A/N ini apa? X3

Makasih banyak Josephine La Rose99, suchphi, itakun, kaname, albaficaaiko, Juwita830 yang review chapter lalu dan readers lain yang ikutin ff ini. Dadah~

 **Pojok Respons:**

itakun: Iya Neji memang udah kalah satu langkah. Berharap NejiIno? Tentu boleh. Liat apa yang ada di chapter ini kan? NejiShika beda tipis :3

kaname: Iya aku juga kasian kalo liat Neji di posisi itu. Bang Nejikuh :'3 Makasih deh mau nunggu.

albaficaaiko: Ya sulit dong! Pilihan hidup kali ini pan imbasnya kudu buat bahagiain Inojin juga, jadi Ino gak mau salah pilih. Alasanmu mengharapkan NejiIno bagus juga; salam kenal! Aku pun waifu Neji XD

Juwita830: Woah baca marathon & review per chapter berturut-turut. Makasih ya! Lain kali isi reviewnya yang lebih panjang gak masalah kok. Pasti kubaca X3

 _ **Yang log in, silahkan cek PM ^^**_


	12. Fight for Love

**Disclaimer:**

All character (minus OC) © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu dan beberapa saat kemudian Inojin membukanya dan mendapati seorang Hyuuga Neji dengan pakaian _casual_ nya dengan sebuah tas besar yang dipegangnya, tampak seperti kado ulang tahun Inojin. Ya, Neji melalui saat-saat sulit dimana dia menghabiskan sepanjang paginya untuk memilih hadiah sampai akhirnya salah satu karyawan merekomendasikan hadiah yang cocok untuk anak kecil, yaitu _video game_. Neji yang kala itu yakin betul kalau Inojin tidak punya permainan yang menghibur, membuatnya tidak punya pilihan lain selain menunaikan saran karyawannya. Setelah membelinya, Neji memang sempat berpikir membelikan kado semacam itu pasti berlebihan, tapi siapa peduli? Saat ini pemilik manik _lavender_ itu hanya ingin membuat bocah itu senang.

" _Okaa-san_ , Neji _ji-san_ sudah datang!" ucap Inojin sedikit berteriak.

"Iyakah?" Ino yang sedang ada di dapur berjalan ke pintu. Dia masih bersiap untuk pesta.  
"Masuklah. Kita akan pergi sebentar lagi."

"Pergi?" tanya Neji yang baru duduk di _sofa_.

" _Hai'_ , _ji-san_. Kita selalu keluar untuk merayakan ulang tahunku. Kali ini kita berencana piknik dengan teman-temanku dan ibu mereka. Sebenarnya ini rencana Shikamaru _ji-san_. Keren 'kan?" jelas Inojin begitu duduk di samping Neji.  
"Omong-omong, aku senang kau datang. Kupikir _ji-san_ tipe bos yang sombong." Inojin tersenyum polos. Walau sedikit merasa tersinggung, sejujurnya Neji merasa lebih baik mengingat dia telah membuat bocah itu senang.

"Kau ingin minum sesuatu, Hyuuga _-sama_?" Ino yang sudah lama kembali ke dapur menyembulkan kepalanya ke ruang tamu.

"Tidak, terimakasih."

"Oke. Inojin _-kun_ , pergilah ganti baju. Sebentar lagi Shikamaru datang." Inojin balas mengangguk cepat dan melesat meninggalkan Neji sendirian.

Setelah apa yang terjadi tempo hari, Neji merasa sedikit tidak nyaman berada di sekitar Ino. Terlebih Neji tidak tau apakah Ino mengingat semuanya, walaupun dari setiap tingkah Ino menunjukkan seakan-akan Ino tak mengingatnya. Neji mencoba menaruh jauh-jauh pikirannya dan lebih memilih mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap penjuru. Dari mata ungu pucatnya, Neji melihat betapa kecilnya rumah ini. Beberapa serpihan cat yang rontok di beberapa bagian tempat ini. Walaupun Neji tidak ingin merasa jahat namun dia harus menerima fakta bahwa dia harus menerima karyawannya yang tinggal di tempat yang tidak terlalu baik. Walaupun harus diakuinya rumah ini dipenuhi _furniture_ yang fungsional namun tak terlalu baik dalam unsur estetika, kecuali beberapa bingkai foto di atas meja, sungguh hangat dan membuat pemuda Hyuuga itu merasakan kehidupan sebuah keluarga yang penuh kasih sayang di sini.

Dari tempatnya duduk, Neji dapat melihat Ino yang sibuk berjalan ke setiap sudut dapur. Neji dapat menyadari betapa repotnya perempuan itu, mengingat Neji juga pernah melihatnya bertingkah begitu setiap memiliki banyak hal yang harus dilakukan di kantor. Tanpa aba-aba, Neji berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur, tinggal rasa penasaran yang menguasainya.

"Butuh bantuan?" ujar Neji tiba-tiba, membuat Ino terlonjak kaget.

"Ah, bukan bermaksud meremehkan, Hyuuga- _sama_. Tapi aku tidak berpikir kau bisa membantuku," balas Ino tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Jangan bodoh. Aku yang akan memutuskan bisa atau tidaknya aku membantu," balas Neji dengan nada serius. Namun sebenarnya dia punya alasan lain. Neji yakin akan menyenangkan jika bersama perempuan itu, itulah mengapa Neji menawarkan bantuan.

"Baiklah, bisakah kau gulung sushi di sana?" Ino tidak mencoba membantah, dia tau bosnya bukan tipe orang yang akan terima begitu saja tatkala disebut tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Ino menatap Neji dan mengulas senyum saat melihatnya berdiri di depan sushi yang sudah tersaji. Sampai akhirnya, setelah membayangkan semua proses yang dilalui untuk menduplikasi sushi yang sudah tersaji itu, Neji meletakkan tangannya di atas tatakan bambu dan mulai menggulung sushi supaya berbentuk tabung dan berpikir apakah dia berhasil. Namun sayangnya ketidak-hati-hatiannya membuat sushinya berakhir bengkok. Neji menoleh ke arah Ino yang sibuk dengan bekal yang lain, diam-diam disembunyikannya karyanya yang gagal.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba, membuat Neji nyaris jantungan lantaran kaget.

" _Etto_..." Demi apa pun Neji tidak mau menunjukkan sushi bengkoknya namun tatapan teduh mata biru di sana lebih mendorongnya daripada pikirannya sendiri. Akhirnya Pemuda Hyuuga itu memutuskan untuk memperlihatkan buah kreativitasnya. Ino menahan tawa dan segera menghampiri Neji.

"Bukan sekedar menggulung. Kau harus menekannya dan berhati-hati. Sini, kuajarkan." Ino meraih sushi lain dan menaruhnya di atas rumput laut yang beralaskan tatakan bambu, menaruh tangan Neji di sana dan menggerakkannya sebagaimana dia menunjukkan cara menggulung sushi yang benar. Pemilik manik _lavender_ di sana berjuang menyembunyikan ekspresi malunya lantaran diajari hal sesederhana ini oleh orang yang lebih muda darinya. Terlebih, Neji tertegun akan betapa santainya Ino berinteraksi kali ini, tidak seformal sebagaimana sebelumnya.

"Nah, ini lebih baik. Sushi yang bengkok itu milikmu, Hyuuga- _sama_ , jadi aku akan mengemasnya khusus untukmu." Ino tergelak puas menggodanya.

"Hn, bukankah kau terlalu jahat, Yamanaka- _san_?" Neji membalas dengan seringaian menghardik.

"Sedang apa kalian?" Sebuah suara muncul dari pintu dapur.

"Shikamaru, kau datang tepat waktu. Aku selesai dengan makanannya, kita hanya tinggal menaruhnya di keranjang kemudian berangkat," sahut Ino cepat, tidak mau memicu kesalahpahaman pemuda nanas itu. Ino paham betul usia Shikamaru yang terbilang muda rentan cemburu dan salah paham jika Ino berinteraksi sesantai itu dengan laki-laki lain. Walaupun Ino berpikir Shikamaru adalah sosok yang manis, tetaplah Ino merasa perlu berhati-hati dan tidak ceroboh supaya tak memicu kesalahpahaman apa pun.

Pada akhirnya, setiap perlakuan Ino yang terlihat santai terhadap situasi ini tidak bisa membuatnya dengan mudah melalui suasana canggung antara dua laki-laki yang kini saling bertatapan. Shikamaru melempar tatapan tajam seolah mengatakan 'Aku tau orang seperti apa kau, jadi jangan macam-macam dengannya' selagi Neji berdiri dengan aura tak menyenangkan. Pemuda Hyuuga itu tidak terima direndahkan sedikit pun oleh laki-laki yang lebih muda darinnya. Di mata Shikamaru sendiri, Neji bukan laki-laki baik-baik. Walau dirinya dan Ino tidak menjalin hubungan apa pun, dia akan menjaga Ino dari Neji.

Naas, tatapan tajam Shikamaru membuat Neji berpikir bahwa pemuda nanas itu baru saja menciptakan persaingan untuk mendapatkan Ino. Dan berhubung ini menyangkut perempuan, Neji 100% yakin akan menang, tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi. Pemilik manik _lavender_ itu akan membuat Shikamaru mengerti bahwa hal seperti ini adalah semacam permainan yang hanya akan dimenangkan orang dewasa dan Neji akan mengajarkannya beberapa hal. Dengan demikian Neji memutuskan untuk mulai menunjukkannya.

"Yamanaka- _san_ , biar aku bawakan," ucap Neji yang menunjuk keranjang bawaan Ino.

"Oh, tak apa, Hyuuga- _sama_. Shikamaru akan membawanya." Namun tentu saja, itulah Ino, perempuan yang mereka perjuangkan, target yang tidak mudah bagi Neji. Shikamaru pun menatap Neji dan mengulas senyum kemenangan, kemudian berjalan keluar dengan keranjang yang tadi Ino bawa. Tunggu! Neji punya lebih banyak trik lainnya.

"Ingatkah apa yang kau bilang kemarin? Kita bisa berteman di luar kantor, maka itu jangan sungkan untuk memanggil dengan namaku." Neji mengambil tasnya dan keluar dengan kalem.

"Kau terdengar seperti Deidara- _san_." Ino terkikik geli. Ya, itulah Yamanaka Ino, perempuan yang mereka berdua perjuangkan, tidak semudah itu membuatnya jatuh hati.

"Aku akan merasa canggung jika memanggilmu begitu. Tapi jika kau memaksa, bagaimana kalau kupanggil Neji- _san_?" Memang bukan apa yang Neji harapkan namun Neji juga tidak terlalu acuh. Itu cukup disebut sebagai secuil kemajuan baginya. Dengan demikian Pemuda Hyuuga itu mengangguk.

.

.

.

Satu-satunya keuntungan tempat dimana Ino tinggal adalah adanya sebuah taman dengan daerah hijau yang sering didatangi sejumlah keluarga yang ingin menghabiskan waktu senggang. Maka itu tanpa ragu mereka memilih tempat ini untuk piknik. Berhubung jarak tempat tinggal Ino dengan taman terlampau dekat, Shikamaru sendiri tidak begitu merasakannya, terlebih percakapannya dengan Ino yang diselingi kikikan dan tawa mengiringi perjalanan mereka. Walau rasanya agak berbeda karena sesekali perhatian dan senyuman ramah Ino yang diharapkannya terbagi juga untuk Neji. Shikamaru paham betul bahwa memang bukan ide bagus baginya saat Inojin mengundang bos Ino itu ke pesta ulang tahunnya. Bukan cuma perasaan pemuda nanas itu, lengan dan kaki Shikamaru juga bersedia dikerahkan untuk mengupayakan apa pun. Maka dari itu, Shikamaru tetap megiyakan keputusan Inojin untuk mengundang Neji. Tentu saja, dia juga tau kalau dia tak punya hak untuk melarang apa pun yang ingin bocah itu lakukan.

Sejak itu, Shikamaru bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan memperlakukan Ino sebaik mungkin dan akan berusaha keras untuk itu. Walaupun kejadian tempo hari sudah mengejutkannya dan bahkan walaupun dirinya percaya pada Ino, tetap saja cara Ino dan Neji berinteraksi baru-baru ini sudah menyiratkan padanya bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi. Shikamaru menahan diri untuk menanyakan apapun pada Ino.

Saat mereka sampai di taman, tamu undangan yang lain sudah di sana, namun pesta masih belum dimulai. Sebelum mulai dengan kegiatan yang memang mereka siapkan, mereka makan dulu sebentar. Neji dibuat tertegun akan sambutan hangat yang ibu-ibu lain berikan. Bukan hanya karena ketampanannya, usia matang Neji yang tersirat jelas dari wajah tegasnya adalah alasan sambutan hangat itu diberikan. Lagipula ibu-ibu muda itu tidak jauh beda usianya dengan Neji. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Neji berinteraksi dengan orang-orang yang tidak ada hubungan bisnis dengannya, hal itu membuat pemilik manik _lavender_ itu merasa asing. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, beberapa ayah dari teman-teman Inojin mulai datang dan itu membuat Neji menghela napas lega. Makanan yang dia nikmati saat ini juga terasa enak, bukan karena dibuat di restoran bintang lima, namun karena dibuat dengan cinta, cinta dari sebuah keluarga. Sesuatu yang agak tabu baginya.

Hampir seluruh kegiatan yang direncanakan adalah kegiatan ayah-anak mengingat Shikamaru yang merencanakan itu dengan tujuan agar lebih dekat dengan Inojin. Neji hanya berdiri _terpinggir_ menyaksikan para ayah dan anaknya bersaing dalam sejumlah permainan.

"Neji- _kun_ , kemarilah dan tolong kami menyajikan sushinya," titah seorang wanita yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya. Sambil mengeluarkan sushi, Neji mendapati sushi-sushi yang tadi Ino siapkan, dan yang dilakukan Neji saat ini adalah mencari satu sushi yang digulungnya. Dia hanya tak ingin ada yang tahu kalau dia sangat gagal dalam memasak.

"Ini, yang ini milikmu." Ino menyodorkan kotak makan yang berbeda dari yang lain. Ino mengerlingkan satu matanya, membuat Neji mengerti kalau memang itu yang dicarinya.  
"Aku akan panggilkan yang lainnya," tawar Ino sebelum berdiri dan meninggalkan beberapa orang yang didominasi ibu-ibu muda itu.

"Aih, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menjadi Ino? Bukan hanya pemuda lembut seperti Shikamaru, namun Ino juga membawa pria tampan sepertimu," komentar salah satu ibu muda yang duduk di samping Neji.

"Ya, jika aku beberapa tahun lebih muda dan belum menikah, aku akan mengincarmu Neji- _kun_ ," goda seorang wanita berusia 37 tahun sebelum terkekeh.

" _Onee-san_ , apa yang kau katakan? Kau punya suami perhatian dan dua anak cantik, tidak seperti suamiku yang suka menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan temannya." Wanita lain justru kelepasan _curhat_ , cukup untuk membuat ibu-ibu lainnya tertawa lagi.

"Maaf, aku tidak seharusnya menerima kata-kata itu, kalian adalah wanita paling ramah dan hangat yang pernah kutemui. Kalian sudah jadi ibu yang baik untuk anak kalian, jadi kurasa kata-kata itu tak pantas untukku," ujar Neji dan dia tidak bohong. Sejak saat dimana dirinya berinteraksi dengan mereka, dia sadar bahwa wanita hangat dan ramah jelas lebih baik daripada wanita yang ingin menghabiskan malam dengannya.

"Aih, manis sekali bicaramu. Jadi, kapan kau akan _menembak_ Ino?" Setelah wanita paling tua di sana bertanya begitu, setiap pasang mata tertuju pada pemilik manik _lavender_ yang jawabannya dinantikan. Neji kehilangan kata-kata, dia tidak pernah berpikir mereka akan bertanya begini. Bukan hanya karena mereka memang tak tahu kalau Neji adalah bos Ino, tapi juga karena Neji tidak punya perasaan apa pun pada Ino. Neji membanggakan Ino sebagai asistennya yang efisien dan orang yang paling dia andalkan. Ya, sejauh ini.

Datangnya Ino, Shikamaru, Inojin dan tamu lain yang sebelumnya asyik bermain membuat Neji melarikan diri dari pertanyaan yang membuatnya canggung. Akhirnya, sebelum langit gelap, mereka berpamitan setelah menuturkan ucapan ulang tahun pada Inojin. Di perjalanan pulang, satu-satunya orang yang terus bicara tanpa berhenti adalah Inojin. Dia terus berlari dari sisi jalan ke sisi jalan lainnya bersama Yumi. Sakura jalan di depan untuk memastikan bocah-bocah yang berlarian itu tidak jatuh. Ino berjalan berdampingan dengan Shikamaru sambil membicarakan hal yang tak bisa Neji dengar dengan jelas mengingat posisinya sedang berjalan di belakang mereka. Walau Neji sendiri perlu tau karena sudah terlanjur tenggelam dalam pikirannya tentang tempo hari.

Demikian juga, melihat pasangan di depannya membuatnya sadar bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang asing di sana. Neji tidak dekat dengan mereka, mereka seperti bagian lain dari masyarakat. Bukan orang yang hidup sederhana yang tidak ragu untuk terbuka pada orang asing. Mereka berdua punya perasaan hangat dan tabiat baik pada satu sama lain. Neji merasa tidak pantas berada di sekitar mereka. Neji sudah senang memiliki Ino sebagai asistennya yang ulung namun dia berpikir adalah sebuah kesalahan jika berbaur lebih dekat dengan Ino dan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Neji- _san_ ," panggil Ino yang seakan menarik Neji dari dunianya sendiri.  
"Kita sampai, apa kau ingin mampir?" tanya Ino dengan senyuman.

Neji memandang Shikamaru yang memasang mimik wajah pasrah, tentu saja pemuda nanas itu tak akan bilang apa pun, lagipula itu rumah Ino kan? Neji sendiri mulai puas dengan mimik wajah yang pemuda nanas itu tunjukkan, namun dia harus menghentikannya.

"Tak apa. Ada hal yang harus kukerjakan," jawab Neji bohong.  
"Ini, aku beli untuk Inojin." Neji menyerahkan tasnya yang berisi hadiah.

"Oh, harusnya kau tak repot-repot." Dan sekarang Neji mulai berpikir memang tak ada yang memberi Inojin kado ulang tahun sebagaimana yang Neji lakukan. "Menurutku dengan kau datang saja sudah seperti kado terbaik untuk putraku." Neji merasa canggung namun tak ingin mengambil kado itu kembali.

"Terimalah. Tak ada yang direpotkan." Ino menerimanya demi menghindari pikiran negatif dari Neji.  
"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa." Neji melambaikan tangan sebelum berjalan menuju mobilnya.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

*) Tempo hari di sini masih seputar pertemuan Neji dengan ShikaIno di restoran ya. Semoga gak bikin bingung.

Terimakasih Josephine La Rose99, albaficaaiko, itakun, Juwita830, sageki, AeriaCatZ, dan Baka DimDim yang review chapter lalu. Balasan review untuk yang log in ada di PM masing-masing. Makasih juga readers lain yang ikutin cerita ini.

 **Pojok Respons**

albaficaaiko: Kok tebakanmu tepat seh? Inojin memang dibuat jadi dedek bijak di sini. Dia bakal dikasih perhatian NejiShika supaya salah satunya bias dapetin Ino. Kurang gaje apa coba ini?! XD  
Semoga suka chapter ini.

Itakun: Iya kemungkinan besar cerita ini dibikin multi-chapter. Maaf ya, aku tak pandai mempersingkat cerita TwT Semoga chapter ini dan ke depannya gak ngebosenin deh X3

Juwita830: Ya berhubung momen NejiIno memang belum mencolok keromantisannya semoga kamu sabar nunggu ya. Gak pinter bikin yang sweet X3

Sageki: Yo! Ini aku sudah lanjut :v


	13. Stupid Tips

**Disclaimer:**

All character (minus OC) © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

"Hyuuga- _sama_ , aku sungguh menghargai hadiah pemberian anda untuk Inojin. Tapi aku khawatir dia bermain _game_ berlebihan." Ino menghela napas panjang. Salah satu dari beberapa pertemuan bisnis yang baru dihadirinya dan Neji baru berakhir dan kini dia berdiri menghadap Pemuda Hyuuga, menceritakan betapa kecanduannya Inojin akan _video_ _game_ pemberian Neji, membuat sepanjang hari Inojin tersita untuk memainkan _game_ yang menghibur itu. Ino tidak terlalu cemas jika putranya memainkannya setiap hari Minggu, namun apa yang tidak Ino inginkan terjadi, Inojin keranjingan dengan permainan itu. Ino tidak mau Inojin lalai dalam belajar.

"Yamanaka- _san_ , kau sangat disiplin dalam mengurus putramu, kupikir kemungkinannya kecil jika hadiahku membuatnya lalai belajar," balas Neji santai, setengah memperhatikan Ino mengingat dirinya tengah membaca beberapa laporan yang diserahkan sejumlah manajernya.

"Bukan aku mempermasalahkannya, aku tahu dia selalu ingin _game_ seperti itu dan aku sering melarangnya, jadi dia punya hak untuk memainkannya semaunya selama aku memberinya izin. Bahkan Shikamaru menghabiskan banyak waktu bermain dengannya." Neji menghentikan kegiatan membacanya setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir.

 _Jadi, bukanlah bocah itu masalahnya, tapi pria itu, aku tak kira kau selicik ini, Yamanaka-san_ , pikir Neji. Bisa dibilang bagi Neji _game_ menghibur itu tidak sepenting Ino. Tapi masalah di sini adalah Ino memilih seseorang yang begitu muda. Neji tidak habis pikir Ino mengkhawatirkan _video game_ pemberian Neji lantaran membuat waktu bermain Inojin dan Shikamaru mulai menghela napas dan menatap Ino. Setidaknya dari ekspresi Ino, Ino tampak tidak peduli tapi lentingan jemarinya yang konstan pada _folder_ yang dibawanya membuatnya terlihat sangat acuh. Begitu mereka di _lift_ dan berpikir mungkin hanya itu satu-satunya tempat untuk mereka bicara, Neji pun memulai.

"Kau sungguh mempedulikannya?" tanya Neji tepat setelah menekan tombol lantai dasar. Ino menoleh ke arahnya agak terkejut namun juga segera menghindari tatapan Neji dan lebih memilih memikirkan pertanyaan Neji sebelumnya.

"Apakah kau menanyakan ini sebagai teman, Hyuuga- _sama_?" Persetan bagaimana Ino memikirkan itu, namun kenyataan bahwa Neji bertanya soal kehidupan pribadi Ino adalah sesuatu yang lebih dari percakapan antara bos dan karyawan semata, itulah mengapa Ino ingin memastikan maksud dari pertanyaan itu. Neji sempat tertegun namun kemudian dia mulai menangkap alasan Ino bertanya begitu.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula jika jawabanmu adalah mungkin, itu bisa jadi mempengaruhi efisiensimu juga di sini." Neji mencoba menggunakan kata-kata yang menggambarkan kenyataan yang benar adanya, membuat Ino mulai mengerti maksud pertanyaan Neji tadi.

"Aku bingung, Hyuuga- _sama_. Dia bilang dia menyukaiku, bukan aku tak mempercayainya, tapi perasaannya jadi terlalu besar, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Apakah itu terdengar sedikit bodoh?" Ino memberi dirinya sendiri senyum meremehkan.

"Ya, itu bodoh. Jika dia terlalu menyayangimu, harusnya kau lakukan hal yang sama," saran Neji. Dia tidak bisa percaya dirinya baru saja memberikan asistennya beberapa tips dalam percintaan. Namun jika itu membuat Ino lebih baik dan fokus juga pada pekerjaannya, mungkin memang Neji harus melakukannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ino bingung. Tahun-tahun yang dihabiskannya untuk kehidupan karier dan putranya membuatnya tidak berpikir panjang untuk masalah ini.

"Gerakan tiba-tiba," ucap Neji dan mengilustrasikan Ino sebuah seni cinta dengan meletakkan satu tangannya di pipi Ino dan mengusap ibu jarinya pada pipi lembut pemilik manik _sky blue_ itu. Ino mengambil langkah mundur lantaran aksi tiba-tiba bosnya namun Neji justru menghampirinya hingga Ino terpojok dan mendekatkan wajah mereka, Neji berbisik di telinganya. "Lakukan seperti ini juga saat bekerja." Hati Ino terasa seperti meledak dan dia yakin wajahnya sudah semerah tomat walau dirinya tidak pernah berpikir bahwa bosnya akan melakukan sesuatu seperti itu. Ino telah melihat Neji melakukan trik-trik itu pada wanita lain tapi Ino tidak pernah mengalaminya sendiri dan untuk sesaat Ino tahu mengapa wanita-wanita itu jatuh cinta pada Pemuda Hyuuga di depannya. Neji tidak bercanda.

Neji mengulas senyum puas. Dia berasumsi bahwa triknya tidak bekerja pada Ino tapi setelah melihat reaksi Ino, itu jelas bukan lantaran Ino tidak akan luluh tapi Ino memang sengaja mencegah dirinya luluh dan dengan yakin, Neji berasumsi bahwa pada dasarnya Ino tetaplah sama dengan wanita lain. Meskipun Ino menolak dengan baik, dia masih tak mampu menguatkan pertahanannya dan mulai terpengaruh.

Apa yang menyenangkan bagi Neji adalah bahwa reaksinya benar-benar berbeda dari wanita lain. Ino tidak mengharapkan aksi seperti ini dan dengan demikian semua ekspresinya yang asli, bertentangan dengan wanita lain yang terkesan hanya mengikuti arus karena mereka juga menginginkan Neji. Belakangan ini permainan itu memang sudah sedikit membosankan bagi Neji karena banyak wanita jatuh cinta dengan mudah padanya tetapi ketika seseorang seperti Ino menolak, membuat Neji merasa seolah-olah telah menemukan target yang pantas. Padahal, dia tidak akan benar-benar menargetkan dirinya bahkan saat ia tergoda untuk membawanya pergi dari Shikamaru, awalnya hanya untuk kesenangan semata.

Hari dilanjutkan dengan banyak rapat dan hal-hal lain yang berkaitan dengan perusahaan. Ino cukup sibuk dan menghindari memikirkan apa yang sudah terjadi di _lift_. Itu bukan karena dia sedang memikirkan apa yang Neji lakukan kemarin tetapi lebih pada apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan Shikamaru. Ino berjanji untuk berusaha demi hubungan mereka dan bahkan saat mereka tidak resmi berpacaran, Ino akan tetap melakukannya, jadi mengapa tidak mencoba sesuatu yang akan membuatnya senang?

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Neji dan Ino pergi ke pertemuan dengan CEO dari sebuah perusahaan besar yang ingin menjadi salah satu klien mereka. Neji sangat tertekan dengan pertemuan mengingat seandainya kalah tender, pastilah semuanya hanya membuang waktu, sehingga ia harus melakukan yang terbaik dalam menawarkan kesepakatan yang baik. Beberapa kali, dia ingin membentak penolakan berkala dari CEO namun berkat Ino dan kepala dinginnya, mereka bisa menutup kesepakatan dan menandatangani kontrak 2 tahun di mana kedua belah pihak bisa mendapatkan keuntungan dan karena itu baru lewat tengah hari, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi makan siang. Lagipula mereka layak mendapatkannya setelah lama memutar otak.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Neji setelah beberapa menit mereka hanya memperdengarkan lentingan sendok pada piring.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Ino sebelum menyuap sesendok kuah sup.

"Perihal kekasihmu." Neji patut mengaku bahwa dirinya penasaran.

"Dia bukan kekasihku," Ino menundukkan kepala.  
"Tapi itu berjalan baik, kurasa." Ino tertawa hambar.

"Begitukah? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Neji bertopang dagu penasaran dan mengharapkan jawaban Ino namun tiba-tiba dia bergerak mundur dan hamper jatuh dari kursinya. Mata ungu pucatnya menatap heran Ino begitu dirinya menyadari lututnya baru saja disangga kaki wanita pirang itu. Ino hanya menahan tawa dan melanjutkan makan. _Nyaris saja_ , batin Neji kemudian.

"Wajahnya memerah saat aku melakukannya. Aku sendiri langsung berhenti melakukannya. Dia terlalu manis untuk bereaksi lebih dari itu. Saranmu benar-benar membuatku merasa bodoh," tutur Ino. Neji tidak yakin jika Ino melakukannya hanya untuk menggodanya atau sebagai ucapan terimakasih atas upaya yang Shikamaru lakukan untuk wanita tu selama ini namun kenyataanya itu semua berbahaya untuk Neji. Tidak akan memakan waktu lama sampai masalah muncul.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau laki-laki itu begitu manisnya di matamu, Ino- _san_." Berhubung mereka bukan di kantor, memanggil Ino dengan namanya bukan hal buruk bagi pemilik manik _lavender_.

Makan siang berakhir begitu Neji menerima telepon dari Uzumaki Nagato yang meminta Neji melakukan _video call_ dengannya sesegera mungkin. Dan bukan karena Neji dan Ino tak bisa melakukannya dengan tablet yang Ino bawa, namun ini lebih seperti lantaran Neji tak minat.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi." Neji bangkit dari kursinya.

"Tunggu." Ino berdiri di depan Neji dan dengan hati-hati merapikan dasi juga jas Neji membuat jemari wanita itu tanpa sengaja mengusap lembut dada bidang berlapis kemeja putih itu. Hal itu sukses mendatangkan hawa dingin menusuk tulang belakang Neji dan membuatnya membeku.  
"Anggap itu balasan untukmu yang membuatku tampak bodoh kemarin, Hyuuga- _sama_." Ino berjalan keluar restoran dengan pandangan Neji yang tak lepas darinya. Neji menghela napas panjang, kemudian mengusap dadanya yang baru terjamah jemari wanita pirang itu, sebelum akhirnya menyusulnya keluar. Neji mulai menyadari bahwa Ino orang yang menarik. Sejauh ini, Ino tak pernah mengecewakannya dan selalu mengejutkannya dengan banyak cara.

.

.

.

Kembali ke kantor, secepatnya Neji menghubungi Nagato yang ingin menjelaskan sederet hal. Nagato mengatakan beberapa pegawai akan berakhir masa kontraknya beberapa hari lagi dan mereka tidak ingin melanjutkan kontrak di perusahaan ini. Itu bukan hal utama yang ingin dijelaskan namun masalahnya adalah mempekerjakan pegawai baru jelas butuh waktu sedangkan perusahaan sedang gencar-gencarnya mengurus kontrak dengan klien baru.

"Aku mengerti. Akhir pekan ini aku akan ke sana untuk membantu," ucap Neji sebelum mengakhiri percakapan _video call_.  
"Yamanaka- _san_ , kita harus ke Okinawa Jumat ini setelah kita menyelesaikan semuanya di sini," titah Neji namun seketika didapatinya Ino memasang ekspresi khawatir.

"Maaf, Hyuuga- _sama_ , aku tidak punya siapa pun yang bisa menjaga Inojin. Shikamaru akan ada acara keluarga di rumah kerabatnya," jelas Ino. Neji tidak bisa keras terhadap Ino jika ini soal Inojin, dan Ino kini tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang dipikirkan Neji selama bergeming.

"Bawa saja dia denganmu," ucap Neji tiba-tiba.

"Maaf?" Ino tak bisa percaya apa yang baru saja Neji katakan. Ino mempertimbangkan pilihan itu namun dirinya tak yakin Neji bersedia akan hal itu. Maka itu untuk sesaat Ino pura-pura tak mendengarnya.

"Aku bilang bawa saja dia dengan kita. Aku percaya dia anak penurut jadi kupikir membawanya dengan kita tak akan jadi masalah."

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

4 bulan?! 4 bulan aku biarkan fict ini lumutan. Aku minta maaf banget sama kalian yang mungkin nunggu fict ini update. Ini diluar dugaanku. Yang aku tau aku hiatus dulu karena aku mentok ide ditambah siap-siap UN. Padahal mah chapter ini ternyata udah aku tulis sampe TBC, salahku yang lupa itu dan gak langsung update. Padahal tinggal diupdate kalau ceritanya udah ditulis kan u,u

Bodoh banget gak tuh? Yang mengiyakan ini moga balik XD *granatberjatuhan

Pojok Respon:

Albaficaaiko: Halo salam tebak(?) balik. Iya NejiShika bakal bersaing lebih sengit. Masih belum kepikiran juga soal yang menang. Btw kamu masih baca ini kah? Kalau masih, review biar aku tau kalo fict ini belum ditinggal X'3

Itakun: Holla, soal konflik yang berat sepertinya kamu bisa lihat sendiri ini udah terlanjur berat atau belum. Aku sih juga gak mau terlalu lebeh(?) konfliknya tapi kalau terlanjur ya itu lain ceritanya X'3 Review lagi ya kalau kamu memang masih baca, terserah isi reviewnya apa. Caci maki karena keterlambatan juga kuterima u,u Makasih sudah baca chapter lalu.

WATANABE: Oke muncul lagi pendukung NejiIno, makasih sudah baca. Chapter yang ini masih kamu bacakah? Kalau memang sudah baca, review aja lagi ya, makasih banyak.

Iqbal: Review singkatmu bikin aku merasa bersalah karena kamu anonim dan aku udah lama gak update. Akankah namamu hilang dari tempat review untuk chapter ini? Abis baca review ya, makasih.

Juwita830: Holla! Maaf ya baru update. Soal keterlambatan ini, kamu bikin jadi topik bahasan di review gak papa kok, yang penting aku tau kamu gak ngilang

Oke sejak kapan saya alay begitu? Astagfirullah-,- Btw kalian semua harus mendoakan saya ya. Saya baru selesai UN kemarin dan mohon doa untuk hasil yang terbaik ya. Saya tau kok fict dan soal ujian yang saya kerjakan belum didasari totalitas maupun usaha maksimal. Mau bilang capek tetap belum pantas disebut maksimal kan? Kita juga gak tau doa siapa yang cepat dijabah, jadi saya mohon doa ke semuanya juga untuk kelulusan saya. Makasih banyak!

Ah iya terimakasih juga Josephine La Rose99 dan readers sekalian yang fav/follow. Jaa~


End file.
